As the clock turns
by fenrirthesilverwolf
Summary: Disclaimer: my little pony: friendship is magic belongs to hasbro, and the idea belongs to Lauren Faust. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

As the clock turns chapter 1

**leon:**this is our first story so please don't be an asshole about it

**Fenrir:**shut up leon

** william:**if we made any mistakes please tell us

* * *

"Where are we going again Draco?" A gray unicorn stallion asked an indigo pegasus stallion with a white mane. Draco hit him. "Ow! Stop hitting me!"

"Your iq is over 200 yet you can't remember a simple mission? It's an embarrassment to be your friend, Wisehoof ." Draco told him.

"So you're my friend?" Wisehoof asked with a grin on his face.

"I don't even know why i try." Draco said under his breath.

"Again, where are we going?" Wisehoof asked again.

Draco sighed. "We're going to the ponyville library to meet a pony named Twilight Sparkle who is the student of princess Celestia, who we need to somehow contact and tell her Sky is coming to visit."

"And how do you propose we find out where the library is?" Wisehoof asked.

"Why, that's obvious." Draco replied. "We simply ask somepony where her residence is."

"Yeah, you do that, and i'm gonna go take a nap."

A pure black earth pony tapped his shoulder and motioned his hoof in the direction they were heading before Draco and Wisehoof started bickering. Wisehoof looked where silent night was pointing and saw a sign that said welcome to ponyville. "mission begin." Wisehoof said.

* * *

Wisehoof's pov

About halfway through the town the town we met a nice white-coated mare with an indigo mane who told us where to find the library. She introduced herself as Rarity, the towns fashion designer. At the mention of the words fashion designer she and Draco instantly hit it off while talking about clothes or something, I don't know. Draco told me to go on ahead, which I gladly did as i getting extremely bored. I didn't even notice si was gone until i looked around 5 minutes later. Sometimes he just dissappears and you don't even know if he's there or not until you nearly piss yourself when he pops out of the shadows. I walked up to a lavender-coated mare and asked her if she knew where the library was.

"Of course." She told me. "I am the librarian after all."

"Wait, so you"re Twilight Sparkle?" I asked her.

"Yes." She replied.

"How do you know my name?" She asked me suspiciously.

"I was sent here to find you by a friend of mine. he told me that you could send a letter to the princess."

"Yes, I can send it but why should I trust you?"

"You shouldn't." I told her. "For all you know I could be slendermane."

She scoffed. "Oh, please. slendermane is just a myth."

"Actually he's real. He just wanted 20 bits to buy a ticket to the Wonderbolts for his son. He says he has no idea where people are getting all this 'following ponies through the woods' thing." I informed her. By the way, my names Wisehoof." I held out a hoof."So can you send the letter or not?

She smiled at me. "Sure."

* * *

library

When we entered the library, I saw silent night sitting on the floor reading a book about shadows.

"How the hell did you get here before I did?" I asked him. He just stared at me blankly. "Oh, yeah. The mute thing. Sorry."

"Who's this?" Twilight asked.

"This is silent night. He's my friend and he can't talk because he's mute." I answered. Si went back to reading the book. "So how do I send the letter?"

"Spike!" Twilight yelled up the stairs.

"Coming, Twilight!" A voice yelled back. A few seconds later, a purple and green dragon who I assumed was spike. " Yeah, Twilight."

"Spike, I need to send a letter to the princess."

"Sure, Twilight."Spike grabbed the letter and set it on fire with his dragon flame.

"Whoa, what are you doing!" I shouted.

Twilight and Spike laughed. "It's how we send our letters to the princess." "Spike is able send and receive letters from anypony in equestria." Spike burped green flame and a letter with a royal seal appeared. "Ah-hem." Twilight cleared her throat and began to read. "My most faithful student Twilight Sparkle. Make sure Wisehoof does not leave your sight. I will be there shortly. Signed, Princess Celestia." Twilight rolled up the scroll and put it on a nearby table. "I wonder why the princess wants me to keep you here?" Twilight pondered.

Suddenly, there was a blast of bright light and the majestic figure of princess celestia appeared. "Hello, Wisehoof. Long time no see."

"You know him?" Twilight asked.

"Indeed, Twilight Sparkle. In fact, you know him very well."

"What do you mean, princess?"

Before celestia could answer, a pink blur broke the down and tackled Twilight. It turned out to be a pink earth pony mare with a really poofy mane. "Pinkie! What are you doing? The princess is here!"

"Twilight, we have more important things to do. It's a party emergency! There are three new ponies in town and I only have a few hours to plan their party! I need your magic to help me!" Then she noticed me and silent night.

"Hi." I said.

She gasped and ran off taking twilight with her. Celestia laughed and looked at me. "so when is Sky coming?" she asked with a bit of excitement in her voice.

"He should be here around noon. He and talon prefer to walk."

The pink blur reappeared and disappeared just as fast but she took spike with her this time. "I will alert Luna that he is coming. She will excited to see him again." With that princess celestia teleported back to her palace.

Twilight burst in with pinkie a few seconds later. "Is the princess still here?"

I shook my head. She sighed. "oh, well. I guess i'll talk to her later."

"She'll be here again in a few hours." I told her.

Her ears perked up at this. "Really?" I nodded. "Why?"

"Sky will be arriving in a few hours."

"That doesn't even make any sense." Twilight said confused.

"Yay!" pinkie shouted. "Master Sky is visiting! Sorry you two, but your party is going to have to wait. I have to plan the biggest party ever for master." She gasped. "I better get started!" She ran out the door.

"We have a couple hours to kill, what do you want to do?" I asked Twilight.

"Yes. I want to know what the princess meant when she said i know you."

"Its probably my pen name. Most ponies know me as Starswirl the bearded."

She looked at me with surprise and said, "That's impossible! Starswirl lived over 1000 years ago. And you don't even have have a beard."

I sighed. "Nopony's ever gonna let me live that beard thing down are they?"

Before Twilight could ask anymore questions, celestia blinded me with another burst of light. The princess walked towards us with luna in tow. "Hello, Twilight Sparkle. And long time no see Swirly." luna greeted us with a smile on her face.

"Oh, shit." I muttered.

celestia smiled at me. "I forgot about that nickname. And Twilight, the reason swirly here is still alive is because he is the only immortal unicorn." Luna turned to us. "Come, Twilight Sparkle and Swirly, we will go greet sky when he arrives." Luna an Celestia teleported somewhere.

As we left the library Twilight began asking me more questions. "how are you immortal? you're not even an alicorn!"

"You don't have to be an alicorn to be immortal, Twilight." I informed her. "I just found the immortality spell and used it on me and a few friends."

"Speaking of your friends where did silent night go?"

I looked behind us and saw that she was right. "We'll see him later. He disappears every now and then."

"that's weird." Twilight muttered. "So you're really Starswirl the bearded?"

"Of course. Didn't you hear what the princess called me." Twilight looked at me with a quizzical expression on her face. "But isn't a swirly the act of shoving someponys face into a toilet and, Oh I get it now." She started laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. Get it all out of you system."

She couldn't stop laughing for a few minutes. She looked at me seriously. "So can you teach me the immortality spell?"

"Sure. It's not that hard to learn it."

At this, she got really excited. "When can you teach it to me?"

"Probably tomorrow." I answered.

"I can't wait!" This is going to be a long day.

* * *

When we arrived at the clearing the clearing that Sky would arrive at, I had already had to explain a few of my spells to Twilight and I was getting really annoyed at her. "Twilight, i'm not to explain how time works. It would literally blow your head up. I don't feel like cleaning up the paradoxes again."

"What do you mean, again?"

I ignored the question and pointed a hoof forward. "Look, we're here." At the clearing I saw Draco, Rarity, silent night, and a grey pegasus mare who was sharing muffins with si. Before i could make fun of him, the pink blur known as pinkie pie came into the clearing with a picnic blanket and two picnic baskets.

"Here." she handed me a picnic basket. "Share this with everypony."

"You know you have another picnic basket, right." Twilight told her.

Pinkie looked at her with shock. "I can't share this one. It goes to master Sky."

Twilight was about to voice another question when the princesses appeared. Luna looked at Twilight. "What time is it, Twilight?"

"About five till." She answered.

Spike showed up a few minutes later. "How could you guys leave me behind? I oughta..." Spike stopped talking as he noticed Draco with Rarity, And I could hear a loud noise much like when somepony pulls the tablecloth off a table with glass dishes and fails.

There was a rustling, and a small yellow and green female dragon that i recognized as Talon, Sky's assistant. "Sorry we're late, the idiot caught caught in quicksand." Talon said.

I looked over at Spike and his eyes were hearts. Well, he got over Rarity fast, I thought. There was more rustling and a blue alicorn with a silver mane stepped out. I recognized him instantly. It was Sky.

* * *

end of chapter one

**william:**the chapters will progressively get longer until they reach an average of 10,000 words per chapter.

**leon:**we appreciate feedback on our first story.

**Fenrir:i** really hate leon

oc's are welcome


	2. Chapter 2

**william**: most of the rest of the story will written from Sky's pov.

**leon**: sadly I was outvoted and wolfy won't let me write clop.

**Fenrir**: the reason we won't let you is probably because you'd make it more disturbing than sweet apple massacre.

**Leon**:you're probably right.

**disclaimer**: we own nothing but the ocs. my little pony:friendship is magic belongs to hasbro, the idea belongs to lauren faust.

* * *

Sky's' pov

Today was a pretty shitty day so far. So far i've had to fight a hydra, a couple dozen packs of timberwolves and some weird octopus that somehow got into the forest.

"Hurry up, Sky." My yellow dragon friend was getting very impatient. Then again she's always impatient.

"Considering I have 3 broken ribs I think we're making good progress Talon." I was slowly mending the broken ribs with my magic, which was how I was able to keep walking where most ponies would have been gravely injured. I hoped we were close to the exit. I was getting tired. "Hey Talon, do you think" Before I could finish I was sucked into a pretty deep quicksand pit. I struggled against the sand, but it was no use. "So this is how I go out. I always thought it would be mom's cooking."

Talon tapped my shoulder. "You know you can teleport us out of this, right."

I sighed. "Thanks, Talon. You ruined my one chance to say I regret nothing." I teleported us safely outside the pit of quicksand.

Talon punched me in the face. "You asshole! You made me walk when you could have just teleported us to ponyville."

"That would have defeated the purpose of walking."

"You're an idiot, Sky." She said as she walked to the edge of the trees.

I walked out of the forest, and was tackled by something pink which broke the slowly healing ribs completely. "Nice to see you too, pinkie." I said. She just looked at me, gasped, and ran off. "That's new." I muttered. I looked around and saw Draco, Swirly, Si, Three mares I didn't know, and the princesses. Celestia just walked up to me and gave me a hug which unfortunately crushed some more bones. I passed into unconsciousness.

* * *

inside sky's head

"well that could have gone better couldn't it." I said to the other three beings inside my head.

"do you want me to kill them when we wake up?" Light shadow, my evil side said.

Gentle breeze, my good side scolded him. "No shadow. murder is wrong."

"I don't what we we do as long it's violent." My violent side, crimson thunder Told me.

Breeze looked at him. "no violence, thunder."

He sighed. "Fine. It's pretty funny though how you got your ribs crushed by your own mother."

"I didn't think it was funny thunder. I think it hurt. A lot."

Thunder just laughed. "its pain. pain is always funny no matter who it is." Shadow hit him. "Ow!"

"Wasn't that funny, thunder?" I asked.

"Yeah. Ha ha."

Breeze just gave thunder and shadow the evil eye. thunder backed down, but shadow stood his ground. They just stared at each other until Shadow faded into the deepest parts of my subconscious. Thunder followed him. Breeze looked at me. "Time to wake up."

* * *

When I woke up I saw that I was in my old room in the palace. Talon was fast asleep next to me. You couldn't wake her if you sent her to the sun and then blew said sun.

My Aunt Luna walked in "How long was I out?" I asked her.

"About 3 hours." Was her reply.

"Anything happen while I was out."

"Some pretty funny stuff happened while you slept." She chuckled.

"Aw, man." I whined. " What happened?"

"Spike tried to ask Talon on a date, and now he has more broken bones than you."

I chuckled, but instantly regretted it. "Ow. What else?"

Luna continued. "Twilight freaked out when"

I interrupted her. "Who's Twilight?"

"The lavender unicorn." She told me.

"Oh. Go on" "She freaked out when Celestia told her that you were her son. Twas truly entertaining. And Swirly was, well Swirly. And thats always funny."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing, He was just around."

I laughed, and again my ribs hurt. Luna turned to leave. "I''m going to get sister and the pink one. They have been worried the most." She closed the door behind her as she left.

I tried to wake up Talon but failed miserably. I was about to slap her awake, but before I could land a hit she grabbed my hoof and threw me across the room and I hit the wall. Luckily, my magic prevented me from hitting the wall. I hate when she goes ninja. She was almost as good as Si. The doors burst open and my mother walked in and gave me another bone-crushing hug, which unfortunately, also knocked me out again.

* * *

inside Sky's head

"I have the worst luck, don't I?" I asked the others.

"Yes you do. And. it. is. hilarious." was thunder's response.

Breeze's answer was a simple "yes."

And shadow just ignored me. He probably didn't answer because his luck was even worse than mine was.

Thunder broke the silence by asking if we wanted to play uno. "hell, yeah." was my answer.

5 minutes later

me and thunder shared a look and we both knew what we had to do. "we fucking quit." we said in unison. The reason we quit was that Breeze had pwned us both. We were losing miserably.

"How the hell do you get all four wild cards in the first hand?" Thunder complained.

"Don't worry Thunder, we'll get her in a game of go fish."

2 minutes later

"I don't think it was very smart of you to let me go first. I can read your minds, remember?" Breeze was becoming unbeatable in card games. I was starting to get irritated.

"Let's beat her at the game we're best at, Thunder."

1 hour later

Thunder was crying in a corner huddled in a ball muttering to himself. "impossible. It's just plain impossible."

I was just as shocked as he was. Breeze had done the most impossible thing ever. She had beat both of us in the game of risk. In just one hour. not even Wisehoof could do that. It usually took him an average of four hours. "I give up, Breeze. You win."

"Thank you."

If it was possible, we were even more shocked. She thanked us when she won. If it was anypony else, i'm sure they would have said something like, "Yes! I won! You Lost, bitch. Whatcha gonna do, cry about it? I am the king!"

Breeze and Thunder looked at me seriously. "see ya later, man." Thunder said as I became conscious.

* * *

I woke up to the sight of something very pink. I sighed in relief when I noticed it was just Pinkie. She was sleeping contently. I then noticed my aunt Luna looking at me with a mischievous grin.

"I see you found a 'friend.'" she said putting extra emphasis on the word friend.

"Why did you put emphasis on the word friend?" I asked.

She looked at me in disbelief. "Really?"

Pinkie woke up and saw that I was awake and gave me a hug. She noticed where she was and blushed. She gasped and ran off saying something about the best party ever.

"So how long was i out for this time?"

"about 2 weeks."

"I hate time. Trying to understand just gives you a migraine." I said under my breath.

Luna looked puzzled. "What?"

"nothing. Just forget it." I told her. "Can you tell mom not to knock me unconscious again?"

Luna smiled. "Of course. twould be funny though, if you were knocked unconscious a third time by a simple hug." She laughed as she left my room.

"I wonder Talon is?" I pondered out loud. I was attacked by a sharp claw to the face. "Nice to see you too, Talon" I said with a slight annoyance in my voice.

"You asshole, Sky! I had to fend for myself for three weeks! And that green dragon won't leave me alone!" She complained.

I smiled. "Do you like him too?" I asked her.

She clawed me again. "Of course not. I like somepony else."

"Who is this somepony, Talon?" This was starting to get fun.

She crossed her arms and gave me a look that rivaled Breeze's. "That's none of your buisness!" She snapped. "I'm leaving. I hope you get knocked out again." She enveloped herself in yellow flame and teleported somewhere.

Luna walked into my room and slapped me across the face. getting hit in the face was starting to hurt.

"That's from Draco. He says you shouldn't worry us like that." Then she hugged me. "That's from your mother. She would do it herself but she's busy with other matters."

"How ya feelin, Sky?" A familiar voice asked me. Swirly walked in with Si and Draco in tow.

"Not bad, Swirly. And why did you slap me, Draco?"

"I never slapped you. A gentlepony such as myself does not behave in such an uncouth manner."

"Luna said you told her to hit me."

He avoided eye contact with me. "I do not recall such a conversation with the princess, Sky."

"Very crafty Draco, i'm impressed. I didn't think you had it in you."

"I told you, I have no idea what you're talking about."

I hopped out of my bed. "Come on, guys. Let's go see how equestria has changed since we've been gone."

* * *

third person pov, unknown location

"master" A dark red unicorn spoke. "Prince Eternal Sky has returned."

"This is no important matter. The prince is weak after a thousand years of being with friends." He said the word friends with disgust.

"What shall we do, master?"

"Send Chrysalis. And tell her she shall finally have her prince."

* * *

end of chapter 2

**william**: gratias ago vos to everypony who read our story.

**leon**: If we actually work today, chapter 3 should be out late afternoon tomorrow. Doubt it though, we're probably just gonna read fanfiction, or watch anime.

**Fenrir**: Don't worry people, I'll make sure he works. (evil laugh.)


	3. Chapter 3

As the clock turns chapter 3

**william:**Please enjoy chapter 3.

**Fenrir: **leon will be incapacitated for a while.

some unknown unexplored area of the congo in Africa

**Leon: **Dammit, Fenrir!

* * *

changeling lair

"And why should I listen to you?" Chrysalis asked the red unicorn.

"because if you don't master ? will dispose of you."

She grew a look of fear when he told her this. "Very well. Report back to your master and tell him that I will attack canterlot again."

The red unicorn looked pleased. "very smart of you, _queen_ chrysalis."

He teleported away. Chrysalis looked at her second in command, the only other sentient changeling. "Hellion, I want you to bring me this prince while the minions distract Celestia."

"Yes, my queen." Hellion replied. "What will we do about Straight Edge? He kills all changelings that try to leave."

"I will deal with him myself. We attack at dusk."

* * *

Unknown location

The red unicorn sneezed. "Somepony better not be talking about me." He muttered.

* * *

Canterlot, 6 p.m. (Two hours before dusk.) Sky's pov

"Man, Pinkie that was an awesome party." I told her.

"I know! Wasn't it super duper awesome! Especially that part where Rainbow Dash Started accusing the ceiling fan of being a spy."

I laughed. "That was hilarious. But it wasn't as funny as when Swirly challenged the punch table to a magic duel and he still lost."

Me and pinkie got into a fight about which part was funnier When Si popped up and scared us half to death. "Damn si, choose better times to randomly appear. You scared the shit out of me."

He just looked at me blankly. A gray pegasus mare with a blonde mane who earlier introduced herself as derpy hooves crashed into him. She grabbed his hoof and dragged him back to the palace. "Come on Si, lets go make some chocolate chip muffins. No, triple chocolate muffins." She gasped. "Quadruple chocolate chip muffins." Si just kept his poker face on as he was dragged through the ground.

I turned to Pinkie. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Hmm. How about we go prank everypony?"

I grinned mischievously. "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

30 minutes later, Sky's room

"Maybe we took it too far." Pinkie suggested.

"Agreed."

Twilight was on a murderous rampage looking for us because we accidentally burned a few letters from the princess. How it happened was weird considering we used the 'bucket of water on top of the door' prank.

"SKY! PINKIE!" Twilight yelled. "WHEN I FIND YOU YOU'RE GOING TO KNOW THE TRUE MEANING OF PAIN!"

She ran by the door and I looked outside to see if the coast was clear. Big mistake. Twilight had just pretended to run by. "Pinkie! Run!" I screamed as Twilight dragged me through the halls with her magic.

"Okie dokey lokie." She said as she ran down the opposite hallway.

"Wait!" I cried. "You're not supposed to leave!"

"You told me to!" She yelled.

Twilight dragged me to the throne room where my mother was busy signing official documents. She looked up from her work and noticed me and Twilight. "What is it, Twilight?" She asked.

Twilight pointed her hoof at me. "HIM! HE BURNED SOME OF THE LETTERS YOU SENT ME!"

Before my mom could answer, Pinkie swung in on a vine and rescued me. "Thanks Pinkie." I told her. Sadly, our escape was futile as we were enveloped in a white magical aura. I sighed. "well pinkie, Its been nice knowing you."

"You too, Sky."

* * *

1 hour 30 minutes later

Pure torture. Just pure torture. We had been forced to listen to Twilight's lecture on the history of rocks. Pinkie looked like she was about to die of boredom.

"I hope you learned your lesson." Twilight told us. "You can go."

Me and pinkie ran from her as fast as possible. When I exited the palace I came face to face with a bug-like equine.

"Changeling!" Pinkie screamed as she ran off.

"A what?" I asked before I felt a searing pain in my head. I looked at the changeling and saw that it had the same look of pain I had. 'Huh. Never thought Twilight's lectures would do me in." Was my last thought as I succumbed to a familiar feeling of Darkness.

* * *

1 hour later, changeling lair (**william:** i wonder if we should stop doing timeskips)

Still Sky's pov

I woke up with a changeling slightly larger than the one from earlier staring me in the face. "Hellion, Why did you fail?" It asked. "Who's Hellion?" I asked it still a little disoriented. "So, you lost your memory. Dusk told me that he was weak and pathetic."

* * *

unknown location

Dusk sneezed again. "Stop talking about me, whoever you are!" He screamed into the distance.

* * *

Back to changeling lair

I took offense at that. "I'm not weak!"

The changeling looked shocked, then quickly regained a look of composure. "So you merged. I will need to look into this." It said as it left the room.

I looked at my surroundings. Everything looked like it had been made out of green glass. I went over to one of the walls and punched it. It din't break. "pretty sturdy glass." I muttered to myself. I then realized that something was wrong with my hoof. I looked at it and saw that it was full of holes. "cool." I searched my subconscious for the others. I found Breeze talking to the changeling from earlier. "Breeze, Who's that" I asked her.

She looked at me. "This is hellion. Apparently he merged himself with us."

He looked at me. "So this is prince Eternal Sky." He held out a hoof. "Nice to meet you."

I shook it. "Likewise. So why did my body change?"

He shrugged. "No idea. But you should be able to change into any other pony if you're now a changeling."

I grinned. That was gonna be fun to do. In the outside world I heard hoofsteps through the walls. "Bye, Breeze and Hellion." I said as I exited my subconscious.

* * *

Canterlot castle, Celestia's pov

"Twilight, What are the damages from the changeling attack?" I asked my student.

She looked at me. "So far, nothing Princess Celestia."

This worried me. The changelings wouldn't just attack for no reason. The doors to throne room burst open and Rainbow Dash flew in carrying a depressed Pinkie.

"I found her in Sky's room. She said that a changeling attacked Sky." She explained.

I instantly grew worried. "Pinkie, what happened?" I asked her.

"A changeling attacked him and they both just fell on the ground. Then two smaller ones carried him away." She started to cry. "Sky. H-he wasn't breathing. A-and I couldn't do anything to help him!"

Fluttershy, who was hiding in the throne room when the changelings attacked, flew to her and escorted her out. I turned to Twilight. "Twilight, gather the remaining elements of harmony. Chrysalis will not live to see tomorrow." I said with pure malice in my voice.

* * *

Changeling lair

"Since you have merged with my assistant, you shall take his place." queen chrysalis told me. "As proof of your loyalty I want you to kill this pony."

A dark red pegazebra with royal blue stripes appeared in front of me. "Do your worst, changeling." He said with no fear at all.

"Why should I kill him?" I asked Chrysalis. "He hasn't done anything to me."

Chrysalis looked angry. "He has killed dozens of my changelings and annoyed me to near insanity. That's why you should kill him."

"That's no reason to kill anypony. My mom says I'm annoying but she doesn't want to kill me. Maybe." I told her. "So I won't kill him. Instead I'll protect him." I moved in front of the pegazebra, blocking him from Chrysalis's view.

"Fine!" Chrysalis yelled. "Do what you want. I'm leaving." She left and slammed the door behind me.

I turned and helped the pegazebra up. "Since I just saved your life, you suppose you could tell me your name?"

"Straight Edge. And don't think this makes us friends." He informed me. "What's your name if changelings even have one?"

"Eternal Sky. But my friends call me Sky. And I count you among those Edge."

He scoffed. "Evil has no friends."

"I'm not evil. I just merged with a changeling for some reason. Since when has that made anypony evil?"

"You merged with a changeling?"

"Apparently."

"I don't know wether to be impressed or disgusted." He said. I smiled. "See, you're warming up to me already. Told you we'd be friends."

He laughed. "Yeah, I guess I am. But can you go back to your pony form, it will be hard to distinguish you from the other changelings."

"Sure." I searched my subconscious for Hellion. "Hey Hellion, how do I change form."

"Just concentrate on what the pony looks like and you'll be a mirror image."

I thought about my original form, there was a burst of dark green and I was normal old me again. "So what's your plan to get out of here, Edge?"

"It's very simple, Sky." He cracked his neck. "Force."

"I like this one." Thunder said from inside my head.

Then the whole lair shook. "What the hell was that?" I asked.

"I don't care what it was, but it broke the door for us. Come on!" He yelled as he flew out the door.

I was about to follow him when I was tackled by Chrysalis. "Ow. What was that for?"

"Please. Help me." She managed to say before she went unconscious. I noticed one of her wings was missing.

"So you dishonor my son's memory even further. For that, you shall die twice!"

I turned to face the voice but all I saw was a bright light. Then nothing.

* * *

End of chapter 3

**William:**If we made any mistakes please tell us.

**Fenrir: **We would have updated sooner but our profile page won't work at the school.

**william:**We have a lot of work to do so we might not update tomorrow.

Straight Edge belongs to Tristan GlennxRainbow Dash.

Also, If anypony is wondering how Edge and Sky became friends that fast, That actually happens in real life.

Somewhere over the atlantic ocean.

**Leon: **I'm coming for ya, wolfy.


	4. Chapter 4

as the clock turns chapter 4

**William:** Welcome to chapter 4, please enjoy. I would have updated earlier but pages kept trolling me. desert shadow belongs to megatronius and Edge belongs to tristan glennxrainbow dash. As an apology for being late, the enemies identity is revealed.

* * *

Outside changeling lair, 10 minutes after events in chapter 3

We were exhausted. Edge had attacked Celestia giving us enough time to escape. The attack she did just left me temporarily blind. We were able to hide long enough for my mom to return to Canterlot. Chrysalis was still unconscious. I was slowly healing the detached wing by using some of the ancient spells we were forbidden to use.(Swirly made them.)

Edge walked up to me. "You wanna tell me why she thought you disgraced her son?"

"She probably thought I was a real changeling. My mom was always a little attack first, ask questions later."

His eyes grew wide. "You're Celestia's son?"

"Yes, but I don't see why that matters."

He scowled. "You're lucky you told me that now instead of earlier. I would've killed you instantly."

"Why?"

He punched the ground leaving a pretty good sized crater. "She's the reason I was banished from canterlot."

"Not any more your not." I told him.

"can you even do that?"

I shrugged. "Don't see why I can't? Besides you're my friend. And friends always help each other." "come on, let's go. and actually follow me this time." He said as he walked farther into the everfree. I looked back at the crater Edge had made, and I swear I could see some black flames.

* * *

Canterlot, Pinkie's room, Pinkie pie's pov

I was heartbroken. Sky had been killed and I couldn't do anything for him. I wasn't even able to tell him how I feel.

Twilight walked into my room. "You alright, pinkie?"

I just sighed. "No Twilight, I'm not alright. Just go." She left the room. A few minutes after she left, I sensed Sky's magic. I was able to sense his magic because of the abilities he transferred to me. This meant he was alive! My mane and tail went back to their usual poofiness. I ran to tell the princess.

* * *

Canterlot, Throne room, Celestia's pov

I was skeptical at first when pinkie told me he was alive. But I searched for Sky's magic and found out she was right. The only pony I told was Luna because I didn't want Canterlot to go into a panic. I teleported with pinkie towards the location we sensed Sky's magic in.

* * *

Everfree forest, Sky's pov

Sadly, I had to use my magic which was extremely devastating. The hydra from before had attacked us and knocked Edge into a cliff wall. He probably could've taken it, but he was carrying Chrysalis who was still unconscious. Luckily Chrysalis took only minor damage. I attacked the hydra with the dice spell that Swirly made. It wasn't pretty. I picked up Chrysalis with my magic and walked over to where Edge flew. He wasn't there. I saw a faint outline move towards and I dodged as the shape almost got me. There was only one thing, equine or not that could move like that. The outline struck again and I caught his hoof. I tried to punch it but it blocked with it's other hoof. I aimed for his face with my left hind hoof, but he ducked and headbutted me. The outline lent me a hoof and I took it. "Shadow, how come I'm never able to beat you?" I asked.

he unfurled his wings and my old friend desert shadow came into view. "Because I am much more awesome than you."

"i'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that. Thunder still doesn't like you for what happened last time." He chuckled.

"Oh yeah, on a smaller note, wheres edge?" I asked him.

"The pegazebra?"

"Yeah."

"He's over there." He pointed towards the edge of froggy bottom bog.

Edge was trying to limp towards ponyville. I walked over to him. "what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Walking to ponyville."

I sighed and bonked him on the head with a rock. "That should keep him occupied for a few hours." I went over to Chrysalis whose wing was completely regenerated. I then concentrated healing the minor wounds. when they were healed, she woke up.

She looked at me. "Thank you." She said before she promptly fell asleep.

Shadow looked at me with a grin. "You charmer, you."

I had no idea what he meant so I just gave him a whatever look. I looked up at the sky and something tackled me. Something very familiar. And very pink. Unfortunately, Pinkie hit me so hard I lost control of my transformation. And that didn't go over well. My mother was also there and she attacked me. I grabbed Pinkie and dodged the blast of magic. I cast a protection spell over Chrysalis and Edge as I tossed Pinkie over to Shadow.

"Hide her." I told him as I dodged another burst of magic.

"You changelings are evil! you even stole his magic!" Celestia screamed at me.

I stopped running and looked at her. "Yes, I'm _totalllly_ evil. Thats why I haven't attacked you back. I'm just waiting for a chance to attack an alicorn stronger than I am." I said with obvious sarcasm.

She just attacked again. I thought she was aiming for me, but she turned and shot and Shadow. He wasn't fast enough because he was trying to protect Pinkie and got hit by the spell, which was bad for him as it was lightning. He fell like a ragdoll. She aimed to attack again but I tackled her. She was wearing her battle armor which had spikes on it. And of course, One got me my chest.

"You need to stop attacking me." I told her as I blacked out once again.

* * *

Inside Sky's head

"Seriously guys, poker?" I asked Thunder who was wearing a visor.

"Yep. And I,m winning." He said proudly.

I brought out a chair and pulled myself up to the table. "Not for long."

* * *

sometime later, Canterlot hospital

I woke up to some familiar voices yelling at each other. I saw Pinkie, Talon, Rainbow dash, Edge, Shadow, Swirly, Draco, Si, my aunt Luna and derpy hooves on one side. My mother, Rarity, Twilight and applejack on the other. Fluttershy was nowhere to be found. I felt something brush my side, turned, and saw that it was Chrysalis. She was focused on Celestia with a look of absolute terror. I Put a hoof around her shoulder, which calmed her down. I faked a cough and they all turned to look at me.

"Sky!" Pinkie ran up and gave me a hug. Chrysalis growled at her. Pinkie just glared at her. This went on for a few minutes my mother interrupted. Pinkie just turned the glare on her, and Chrysalis scooted closer to me and cowered into a ball.

Celestia just looked at me. "What did you do when I threw out your toys when you were six?" She asked me.

I hesitated to answer because what I did brought back bad memories. "I burned down the city of hooflantis." I finally admitted.

She pulled me into a hug which caused Chrysalis to back away. "It is you." She said with tears in her eyes.

I noticed Edge looking at her murderously. I also noticed Twilight was looking at him the same way. I then looked at pinkie. We both nodded our heads as everypony else wore a look of confusion. "A WELCOME BACK PARTY!" We both screamed.

* * *

It was amazing how fast Pinkie set up that party.

"5 minutes," She told me. " a new party record."

It took me forever to convince Chrysalis and fluttershy to come to the party. Fluttershy was apparently hiding behind Shadow who had taken on a sort of brotherly role to her. She finally agreed to come, but she stayed next to Shadow the whole time. It took longer to convince Chrysalis to come. She was still afraid of my mom, which was understandable seeing as she ripped off Chrysalis's wing. She didn't leave my side during the party, turning her into a second Fluttershy. When Pinkie came over, she and Chrysalis glared at each other again until Celestia came over again. Chrysalis cowered behind me and pinkie glared at her. 'Deja vu' I thought.

"Chrysalis, I apologize for tearing off your wing. I thought you had killed my son. And pinkie, I apologize for not believing you when you said that the changeling was Sky." She looked at me. "And Sky, I apologize for almost killing you with ancient royal battle armor." She lowered her head.

"Its cool."

She looked up in surprise.

"I mean, at least i would've died in a cool way. Not many ponies get killed by an armor wearing princess." I told her.

Pinkie shivered with fear and Chrysalis held on to me tighter when I mentioned the part about me dying. I then noticed something was wrong. I felt something wet running down my chest. I put a hoof to my chest and felt a hole there. Celestia's eyes opened wide in shock. "Huh." I said as I fell to the ground. The last thing I heard was Pinkie and Chrysalis screaming "Sky!" 'I need to stop getting injured. Not even a week back and I've been almost killed a few times.' I thought as I saw another bright light.

* * *

unknown location

"This prince is becoming quite troublesome." ? said to Dusk and his Twin sister, a light blue unicorn, Dawn. "I want you to dispose of him."

"Yes, master." They replied in unison as they teleported towards ponyville.

"Master, you know they will fail, don't you?" Asked a bright orange pegasus.

"Of course, Noon. That's what I'm hoping for. Celestia still fears me and what I can do. After all, I am the one who killed her precious husband. When she learns that they work for me, she will kill them instantly."

Noon looked at his master. "And what shall I do, Master?" ? pondered this.

"Celestia must die, of course, as will the elements of harmony. But as a reward for serving me, You may have the moon princess."

Noon smiled greedily. "Thank you, master." He said as he backed away.

When he was out of earshot, ? smiled to himself. "The fool. He actually thinks he'll be rewarded. As soon as the princesses are dead, I will kill noon myself. And then no one can oppose the rule of MIDNIGHT!" He laughed evilly.

* * *

end of chapter 4

**William**:Tell us what you think, and if you're wondering where Fenrir is, he's babysitting our leader.

Somewhere on a plane heading to Atlanta, GA

** Leon**:soon, Wolfy. Soon.

*For effect, imagine a freeze-frame where the screen is cut diagonally,Leon on the bottom half, Fenrir on the top half, and to be continued at the bottom of the screen* (use your imagination about what we look like.)


	5. Chapter 5

as the clock turns chapter 5

William: I forgot to say this last chapter, but we won't be able respond to emails during school hours. we use safari and our profile won't open on the schools wi-fi. Enjoy chapter 5.

Edge belongs to tristan glennxrainbow dash, Shadow belongs to megatronious

* * *

Approximately one week later, canterlot hospital Sky's pov

I woke up and all I felt was pain. I thought the hole in my chest had reopened, but then I noticed that it was my sides that hurt. I gathered the strength to look at what was crushing me. It was Pinkie and pain instantly went away for some reason. They both were curled up on either side of and Chrysalis's horn was stabbing me in the stomach.

"Aww, young love." Breeze said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

She sighed. "You can be extremely dense sometimes, you know that?"

"I'm not dense. If anyone is dense it's you."

Thunder showed up. "Seriously. Thats your best comeback? I could think of better ones if I was a rock."

I felt a prick in my side and saw that Chrysalis had stabbed me. Thunder laughed at me and Breeze giggled, Which I found kind of disturbing since we're technically the same person. I felt something breathing down my neck That scared the shit out of me. I jumped and woke up Pinkie and Chrysalis.

Chrysalis saw that I was awake and hugged me. Pinkie did the same. Then they growled at each other again.

"Why do they keep doing that?" I asked Breeze. Thunder used my left hoof and smacked in the back of the head. "Ow!"

Pinkie and Chrysalis looked at me in confusion.

"Ask my mom." I told them. Then I remembered that something was behind me. I turned my head slowly and saw that Talon was looking at me with tears in her eyes.

She scratched my face. "Y-you jerk. Wh-what was I g-gonna do i-if you died?"

I pulled her into a hug.

"Seriously!" Thunder yelled at me. "They're interested in a dense idiot!"

"Who's a dense idiot?"

Thunder looked at Breeze. "See what I mean!"

I laughed at them.

* * *

Unknown location

"Noon, Prepare the operation. We begin in three days."

"Yes, master Midnight."

* * *

streets of canterlot, next day

Pinkie left two days ago because she had to work. Before she left, she told Chrysalis not to try any funny buisness, Whatever that meant. It meant something to Chrysalis though, as her cheeks turned to a light green. Talon had left a few hours back saying something about killing a certain green dragon.

Chrysalis still wouldn't leave my side. Mom had gotten angry at her about accidentally stabbing me with her horn. This had scared her so much she started to flinch at a reaction from anypony, except me, Pinkie, and Talon. We were walking down the hallway when I saw Straight Edge. I snuck up behind him. "Boo!"

He jumped ten feet in the air. He hovered in the air looking for the culprit. He saw me and groaned. "You had to do that didn't you?" He asked.

"Yes. Yes I did."

"I'm an assassin and I get jumped by a moron." Edge mumbled. "Disgraceful." Edge looked around. "Wheres Chrysalis?" He asked.

I put a hoof on my back where Chrysalis was. "Changelings can blend into their surroundings. But only ones who have accomplished something. She won't tell me what it is though."

"Why is she hiding though?"

"The doctor wanted to study her DNA. She freaked."

"I have the weirdest friends."

"I'm not weird." I told him. "I'm just an alicorn prince who likes to occasionally destroy legendary cities. There is absolutely nothing weird about that." We both laughed and I even got a chuckle out of Chrysalis.

Two of my mothers armed guards came through the hallway doors and charged us. Edge dodged the first guards sword and kicked him into the wall with a well placed kick. The second guard charged him. Edge grabbed the guards sword and impaled him in his eye. Both of the guards turned into dark mist. Ten more guards came in. Edge looked at me. "Not bad, Huh?"

I nodded. "Pretty good, but watch this." I put Chrysalis next to Edge and faced towards the darkness guards.

* * *

Edge's pov

I blinked. All i did was blink and the darkness guards were destroyed. It looked like he didn't even move. He walked up to me and Put Chrysalis back on his back.

He smirked at me. "How was that?"

* * *

Chrysalis's pov

I was terrified and amazed at the same time. Nothing I've seen in all my years could move like he could. He looked at me and gave me a warm, caring smile. When he looked at me I felt my cheeks heat up and my heart beat faster. This was what gave the chameleon ability. This was what I used to feed off of. This was love.

* * *

Cutie mark crusaders clubhouse, Third person pov

Scootaloo spoke up. "Sorry girls, but cutie marks will have to wait."She pulled out a crudely drawn image of silent night by sweetie bell.

"Um, who's that and why does he have 3 heads?" Applebloom asked.

"He doesn't have 3 heads, Applebloom." Scootaloo said. She turned her head and looked at the picture. "nevermind.." Sweetie bell took the drawing back from her. "Anyway, we have to get him to talk."

"Why do we have to that?" Sweetie bell asked.

"Because we have to." Scootaloo told her.

They left the clubhouse and marched toward ponyville.

"There he is girls!" Applebloom told them. She was pointing her hoof at a completely black stallion just standing in the middle of the road.

"Huddle!" Scootaloo Said. "Sweetie bell, applebloom. You cut off his escape while I ask him annoying Questions. Ready, go!" They jumped out of the bush they were hiding in. They all screamed, as did all the other ponies around them. They were looking at a life-size rendering of Sweetie bells drawing. It was a lot scarier in person.

"How did he know what I drew?" Sweetie bell asked the others as she quivered. She looked at Scootaloo. "Give up?" She asked Scootaloo.

"Yes." She answered.

* * *

Canterlot castle outside the gates

"Where did they come from?" Edge asked me.

Chrysalis was laying down by my hooves. "No idea, But we need to contact the others." I told him. "Bring them here. I have to watch Chrysalis. I get the feeling she was what they were after." Edge nodded and flew off.

"What would they want with me?" Chrysalis asked me.

"I don't know, but i'll make sure they don't get to you. After all, they'll have to get past me." This seemed to calm her down.

Pinkie was the first to show up. She bounced over to me and gave me a hug while sticking her tongue out at Chrysalis. Chrysalis just glared at Pinkie. I was gonna have to ask what that was about sometime.

Draco and Rarity arrived next. "Draco dear, why are we outside in this humidity? It's going to ruin my mane." Rarity complained. Swirly and Twilight were next. They were talking about physics or something. That was worse than listening to Rarity complain about her mane. Fluttershy arrived with Rainbow Dash and Spike. Applejack and Shadow showed up next. Derpy, Si, Talon and Edge came last. I teleported all of us to The throne room.

* * *

Throne room

As soon as I arrived I was attacked by by a hug. "Aunt Luna, Please let go. You're crushing me."

She let go of me. "Oops."

My mom spoke up. "Guards, I want you to take them to their rooms."

They led us to our rooms. They tried to lead Chrysalis away and that was when I got suspicious. "Pinkie. What did I do to become your master?"

"You taught me my pinkie powers."

"Good, Talon, when did we go ogre hunting?"

"What are you talking about? We've never been ogre hunting."

"Correct. Shadow, What is your most embarrassing secret?" He whispered it in my ear.

"You're real. And Edge, what is the square root of 49?"

He clutched his head in and started rolling around on the ground. "Math! It hurts!"

"Looks like you're all real." I kicked the fake guards head and they collapsed into shadows. "Trust nopony here other than Si. They are most likely impostors." A couple dozen shadow guards appeared.

"Why can we trust Si?" Edge asked.

"Because he can't talk." I told him.

I saw a streak of black rush past me. "Everpony duck!" I shouted. Good for them that they listened, because Si had just eliminated everything in his past. He trotted up me, gave me a salute, and walked away. "He said all shadow guards are dead." Chrysalis sighed in relief. "Time for bed, guys." We all walked to our rooms. Chrysalis, Talon, and Pinkie followed me to my room. We all snuggled up to each other in the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

next morning

I noticed Chrysalis was missing when I woke up. I gathered everypony and we ran to the throne room and found my mother torturing her. I was pissed. I threw her with so much force that she crashed near to ponyville. Rarity and Twilight fainted. Shadow, Swirly, Draco, and Si grabbed everypony and got them to back away from me. They had seen me angry before. "Calm down." Breeze told me, but I shut off the connection to my mind. I picked up Chrysalis with my magic and placed her on my back. "We're leaving equestria, anypony wanna join me?" I asked the others. Shadow, Edge, Pinkie, and Swirly were the only ones that stepped forward. Swirly used a spell to give himself and Pinkie pegasus wings. We all fly flew off through the hole I had made.

* * *

just outside ponyville

The celestia that Sky attacked dissolved into black smoke. Dawn walked by the crater the fake had made. "I love it when my plans work." She said with glee.

* * *

end of chapter 5

William: For some reason, I don't find this as fulfilling as the other chapters. Tell me if I made any mistakes. I don't want to change it but I will.

Outside our front door

Leon: Your time has come, wolfy.

Next chapter: I will try update 1700+ worded chapter each day. So chapter 6 comes out tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

As the clock turns chapter 6

**Leon**: Where is he William?

**William**: He's babysitting Aurora

**Leon**: Dammit, you got lucky this time wolfy.

**William**: Anywho, Here is chapter 6. I hope I translated into Latin right.

* * *

Unknown location

Noon looked up at his master. "All the pieces are in play, master." Midnight couldn't help but allow himself a little smile. "Now we wait for them to make the first move."

* * *

Everfree forest, Sky's pov

Chrysalis was still unconscious. Even Swirly's advanced magical powers weren't enough to wake her up. "She's in a self-induced coma. She''ll wake up when she wants to." He told me. I put Pinkie and Swirly on guard duty while me, Edge, and Shadow went to look for food.

* * *

Canterlot castle Twilight's pov

He attacked the princess. I couldn't believe it. I walked over to Princess Luna. "We need to go after him." I told her. "He needs to be officially banished.

Luna had a face of shock at me suggesting we banish Sky. "That wasn't my sister, Twilight Sparkle. That was just a clever ruse to get Sky to leave." She told me. "And I think I know who did it."

* * *

Outside ponyville

Dusk walked over to his sister. "What did you do, Dawn?" He asked her.

She smiled. "I just sent the prince a one-way ticket to banishment. Master will be so pleased."

"You realize he was just using us?" Dusk said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Midnight wanted us to fail. He counted on Celestia killing us because of what he did to Thanatos."

"You're lying. Master wouldn't do that to me."

Dusk moved closer and put his horn on her head. He started casting a spell. "_memento amicus noster aeterna caelum." _Dawn regained all her old memories. A couple hundred years worth.

* * *

Everfree forest, Sky's pov

I was looking for some food with Edge and Shadow. Edge had tripped on some tree roots and got mad when we laughed. He tried to fly up and got stuck in nest of vines. It was so funny we were in tears.

"Laugh it up." He said. "I'll get you back later."

I turned to Shadow. "I think that was a threat, Shadow."

He nodded. "I agree. That definitely sounded like a threat." We looked at Edge with evil grins.

"Edge, you know what this means, right?" I pulled out a permanent marker.

Edge struggled against the vines that were holding him aloft. We moved closer and he screamed.

"You guys are assholes." We had drawn on his face to where it looked like he was always smiling and given him a fake mustache.

"You can't call us assholes while you're smiling. It doesn't have the same effect." I said. He just growled and we laughed. I stopped walking and facehoofed. "We could have just teleported some food to us."

"You mean that I had my face drawn on for no reason?"

I nodded my head. "There was a reason, Edge. It was funny." He charged at me. I pushed him aside. "You can't beat me in this forest." I told him.

"Why can't I?" He asked.

I was about to answer him when I heard Chrysalis scream.

I rushed back to the campsite. When I arrived I noticed Pinkie lying on the ground unconscious. Shadow picked her up and brought her over to me. I searched her mind for the identity of the culprit. I found something about a bright orange pegasus. Pinkie had seen the way he left. "Guard Pinkie with your lives, she's an element of Harmony. We can't afford to lose her." I told Edge and Shadow. They nodded and I went after the orange pegasus.

* * *

Noon's pov

It was so easy to take the changeling queen and the spellmaster. Master Midnight had ordered me to wait, but I figured that when I presented him two new servants, he wouldn't be mad at me. I had tied them up in a bag made of a special material that kept them in a comatose state. I had wanted to take them uninjured, but the changeling had awoken and screamed, so I had to hit her. I noticed the sack felt lighter. I turned and was punched in the face.

* * *

Sky's pov

I punched the orange pegasus in the face. He flew back a couple yards. I cut open the bag he had with my magic. Inside it was Chrysalis and Swirly. Swirly was fine, But Chrysalis's face was cut and she had a concussion. I lost it. I charged the orange pegasus and punched him in the chest. I heard the snapping of ribs. He started gasping for air. The broken ribs had punctured his lungs. He looked at me and I caved in his skull. I walked back over to Chrysalis and Swirly. I teleported Swirly to the campsite. I healed Chrysalis with my magic.

She woke up and stared at me. "You saved me."

I smiled at her. "I said I would protect you and I meant it."

She seemed content with this and laid her head against my legs. I teleported us to the campsite. I laid her down on a blanket and cast a forcefield around us. I laid down next to Chrysalis and fell asleep.

* * *

Inside Sky's head

"I was beginning to think you had forgotten about us." Thunder said.

Breeze punched me. "That's for killing that pegasus." She walked off to the back of my subconscious.

"Ignore her. She was just worried about you. Or is it us?" Thunder helped me up and and pulled out a deck of cards. "Blackjack?"

I smiled. "Sure."

* * *

next morning

I woke up and stretched my sore limbs. I looked at Chrysalis and saw that she was still sleeping. I summoned some breakfast and laid some aside for her. Pinkie came bouncing over dragging along a very unhappy Straight Edge. I laughed at his predicament. "Guess you won't want any breakfast since you love eating the dirt on the ground so much." He growled and I heard a laugh from above me. I looked up and saw Shadow flying above me. We gave each other a high-hoof and I tied Edge with some ropes. He looked at me murderously. Pinkie laughed along with us. I was then tackled by a flying projectile.

Edge laughed at me this time. "Not so funny when it happens to you, right."

I groaned and got a look at what at hit me. I saw a vaguely familiar light blue alicorn with a flowing white mane and tail.

The alicorn started to cry. "Sky." She said as she hugged me.

I tried to remember who it was when Thunder gasped. "Dude, it's Dawn." I looked at the blue alicorn who was currently hugging me. "Dawn?"

She looked at me with joy. "You remember me! Yay!" She started flying circles in the air above me.

Another familiar alicorn showed up. This one was a dark red with an orange mane and tail. He looked at his sister. "Dawn, calm down."

She pouted. "I don't wanna." She went back to flying circles around me.

The red alicorn glared at Dawn. She whimpered and flew behind a rock. Only one pony could glare like that.

"Dusk, I think your glare is getting weak. I bet the element of kindness could stare you down."

He turned to me. "Is that a challenge?"

I pondered this with the others inside my head. 3 yes, 2 no. "Yes. Yes it is."

"I'll do it later, we have more important things to discuss. It has to deal with Midnight."

Bad memories about my past resurfaced and I growled. "What is it?" I asked him with fury in my voice.

"He captured me and Dawn a couple hundred years back and turned us into regular unicorns. He also took away our memories. I was able to regain mine after I found our old clubhouse. I cast a spell on Dawn and she regained her memories." He explained.

I heard a whimper and noticed Chrysalis had woken up and was shaking.

"The one called Midnight. He's pure evil. Discord looks like a butterfly compared to him."

I remembered something else. "I'll be back." I told them. I grabbed Chrysalis's hoof and teleported us to the canterlot gardens. When we got there I realized Dawn had tagged along. "Why did you follow me, Dawn?"

"I was curious and wanted to see what your plan was." She said as she blushed.

I shrugged. "Okay." I walked over to the statue of Discord and punched it in the face. The impact of my hoof broke the stone casing.

Discord stepped the stone pedestal and stretched. "So who do I have to thank for freeing me?" He saw me and smiled. "What do you need, Eternal Sky my old friend?" He asked me.

"I need your help, Discord." I told him.

* * *

Chrysalis's pov

I looked at Dawn murderously. She kept staring at Sky when he wasn't looking. I walked over to her and pushed her. "He's mine." I told her.

Her smile faded away and was replaced with a sneer. "And why would he go for you? I've known him forever. You're just a weak little changeling. You have to take the form of another pony just to protect yourself." Her words stung me like daggers. I backed away slowly. She took one step forward for every step I took back. "You're pathetic." She hit me and sent me flying into the statue of victory. The statue broke and I coughed up blood. Dawn picked me up with her magic and slammed me into the ground repeatedly. My vision was going black. I heard Sky's voice.

"Daybreak! What are you doing? Give control back to Dawn or **I** will kill you."

I heard Dawn's voice change. "Chrysalis, I am so sorry. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen to me." She started sobbing.

I felt a hoof on my broken shoulder and a magical aura surrounding my body. The magic that surrounded me felt familiar.

"Don't worry Chrysalis, I'm here." Sky's voice told me.

My vision was slowly returning. I saw Sky looking at me with caring eyes. I felt the bones in my hooves realigning themselves very painfully and I screamed. Sky held me in his hooves and the pain instantly went away. I looked into his eyes and kissed him. "I love you." I told him as the pain rendered me unconscious.

* * *

Unknown location

"_Cruentus sanguine flumina oritur ex liberis eius tenebrosum carcerem. Equestria erit Nubibus tenebris. Exsurgite, caeruleus et implebo ultionem tuam contra mannis quae conversa est adversum vos_." Midnight spoke into the inky black abyss as he offered it the live foal sacrfifices who were begging for their mothers. He tore the foals hearts out and ate them one by one as he tossed the bloody carcasses into the abyss. Midnight felt new powers flowing into him. "It's too bad I won't be able to finish off Noon myself, He was rather annoying." Midnight admired his new powers. "I'll definitely enjoy killing the prince and the traitors." Midnight smiled as he unfurled his wings and flew to Equestria. "Tomorrow will be a good day for me."

* * *

end of chapter 6

**William**: for some reason, this one seems unfulfilling as well. Hopefully, Fenrir will be back next chapter.

**Leon**: Sorry about making Edge comic relief this chapter, Tristan.

Straight Edge belongs to Tristan glennxrainbow dash, Desert Shadow belongs to megatronious


	7. Chapter 7

As the clock turns chapter 7

William: Welcome to chapter 7 of as the clock turns. This is the longest chapter yet. Please enjoy the penultimate chapter of part 1. The nightmare part at the beginning is kinda gory.

Leon: Some major shit is about to go down. Oh, and if you ever thought Chrysalis was out of character. I disagree. She has the aura of a tsundere type of girl. If you don't know what that means, google it. If you do know what it means, you're as awesome as Barney Stinson. (He knows what it means.)

Fenrir: *enters room with a young girl around 6 on his back* Hey, guys.

Leon: You're lucky Aurora is sleeping wolfy. If she wasn't here I would put you in the kennel.

William: *Takes Aurora and goes back to computer.*

Fenrir:*cracks knuckles.* Thanks, William.

Leon: WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS VIOLENCE, SWEET BLOODY BEAUTIFUL VIOLENCE.

William: I think they know, Leon

* * *

Skies over equestria

"Today is the day. Equestria will be mine!" Midnight shouted.

* * *

Chrysalis's pov

They were all dead. The princesses, The elements, Everypony. I saw Celestia and Luna's mangled bodies. They were missing several of their limbs.

Luna looked at me with fear evident in her eyes. "Help me."

I ran away from her. Straight Edge's severed head fell on me. I screamed as the rest of his body landed in front of me. I looked up into the sky and saw Desert Shadow battling something made of darkness. The dark creature materialized a claw, stabbed it into Shadow's chest, and tore out his still beating heart. Shadow's lifeless body fell to the ground with a sickening splat.

I ran farther away from the carnage and destruction. In the town square, the heads of the elements were on display for all to see. The ghost of Pinkie's last smile was forever scarred on her face. The bodies of the two young dragons were cut open like they had been dissected. Dawn and Dusk were impaled on flagpoles. I backed away and stepped on something. I saw what it was and I felt pain worse than when Dawn attacked me. It was Sky's lifeless body. I screamed.

I woke up in a cold sweat. The others dying I would be able to handle, But Sky? I'd probably go back to Midnight if that happened. I noticed there was a dark blue wing around my body. I felt my cheeks burn when I realized it was Sky. I snuggled up closer to him and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Next morning

I blushed when I remembered the dream I had about Sky after the nightmare. I looked at he one I loved. He was passed out in what looked like a really uncomfortable position. In fact, he looked dead. "Sky?" I poked him with my hoof and he jumped up and hit the ceiling.

"I'm awake. I'm awake." He noticed me and smiled. "Did you sleep well?" He asked me.

I remembered my first dream last night and my hooves started shaking.

He pulled me into a hug. "It's okay. I'm here. It was just a dream."

I looked up at him and screamed.

His face was melting away. I backed into the corner of the room. He followed me. "What's wrong, Chrysalis?" He reached a skinless hoof toward me and I passed out.

I woke up for real this time and saw that I was in the canterlot hospital. I was greeted by a hug from Dawn.

"Oh, thank Celestia you're awake! I was afraid Daybreak had killed you."

"Where's Sky?" I asked her.

She sighed. "He said he can't see you right now."

My heart sank. "Why?"

"He wanted to see you but he's preparing for battle and seeing you would hinder him."

He had wanted to see me. My heart beat faster. "He wanted to see me?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I'd take you to see him, but he ordered me to keep you in his room." She put a hoof on my shoulder. "No matter what anypony says, I support your relationship." She twitched and Daybreak appeared with a solemn look.

I remembered what she did to me and cowered away in fear. I tried to scream for help but I couldn't find my voice. Daybreak looked at me like she wanted to rip out my bones one by one. She moved forward.

* * *

Canterlot castle, Sky's pov

She kissed me. I had no idea I was that oblivious to her feelings for me. After she kissed me I realized I had feelings for her too. I was just too stupid to see them.

"Yes, You are stupid." Thunder told me. "We all knew she liked you." He told me. " Except Hellion.

I looked at Hellion and saw that he was staring at me. I could sense his killing intent. "If you hurt my queen in anyway, I will kill you." He said.

Light Shadow hit him. "If he hurts her, it'll be funny."

Hellion attacked him. "I'll kill you!"

As they were fighting each other Light Shadow winked at me. I was snapped back to reality as I heard my name being called. "Yes?"

"Were you even paying attention?" My mother asked me.

"No, the others were talking to me about something."

Luna grinned. "Is this about Chrysalis?"

"You know that she kissed me?"

"I do now."

My mother looked at me in shock. "She kissed you? I knew not finishing her off was a bad idea." She moved toward the direction of my room.

I heard Chrysalis scream. "Sky! Help me!" I ran towards my room.

* * *

Chrysalis's pov

As soon as I screamed Daybreak silenced me with a punch to my face. Blood gushed from my broken nose. I whimpered as I tried to crawl away. She picked me up by the scruff of my neck with her magic and threw me against the wall.

"This isn't even close to the amount of pain i'm going to give you for touching him with your filthy hooves." The door burst open and Sky walked in.

I silently thanked Celestia. He walked over to me and... He hit me. The pain that I felt when broke through three solid concrete walls was nothing compared to the pain I felt in my heart. I knew over half my bones were broken but I didn't care. When a changeling finds their true love it must be requited or they will die. I Couldn't help but still love him. If I was going to die at least it would be at the hooves of the one I loved.

Sky looked down at me. "I've always hated you. Changelings are disgusting."

I realized something. "You're not the real Sky." I managed to tell him while struggling to breath.

The fake looked at me. "What was that, you changeling bitch?" He hit me again and dissolved.

Daybreak walked over to me. "How did you know it wasn't the real Sky?" She asked.

Every breath made my chest ache with pain. My heart felt better now that I knew that he wasn't the one hurting me. "The real Sky would never hate himself. He was turned into a changeling a while back." I told her. I knew I was close to death. I could feel it slowly enveloping me like a freezing cold blanket.

* * *

Sky's pov

I ran into my room and saw that the wall was broken. I saw Dawn standing over the mangled body of a pony. When I realized it was Chrysalis, I charged toward Dawn. She looked at me with her eyes full of fear. I was about to end her miserable life, when I was enveloped by a white magical aura. "Let me go!" I yelled at my mother. "I'm going to kill her!" Chrysalis's body disappeared. I looked at Dawn with fury in my eyes. "Where is she?"

"I don't know." She said while sobbing on the floor and muttering. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

My mother spoke up. "I have sent her to the canterlot hospital. If she lives, fine. If she doesn't, no big loss."

I looked at her with disbelief. "You don't care if she dies. Do you?"

"Not at all."

I gave her a hate filled look. "You're no longer my mother." I teleported to the canterlot hospital. I asked the nurse where Chrysalis was. I was showed to her room. "As soon as Midnight is dead, I will be back." I told her.

A report from the guards i had stationed around Equestria told me that Midnight had arrived. I teleported to ponyville. I stopped by the library first. I walked in and saw Swirly and Twilight sleeping next to each other on a makeshift bed. I picked up a stray book and threw it at Swirly's head.

"Ow!" He yelled as he woke up. His yelling woke up Twilight.

"Whuh?" Swirly saw me and his eyes widened in surprise.

I grinned. "So, Twilight was the one you got with. I thought the elements would see through you easily."

He smiled at me. "Twilight is different, I'm even thinking about giving up immortality for her."

"You would do that for me?" Twilight asked him her eyes swimming with tears.

Swirly smiled at her. "Of course I would Twilight. I love you."

"He means it." I informed her. "He never even said that to his parents. He's only said it to one other pony and that was..."

Swirly faked a cough indicating me to shut up. Twilight hugged him and I felt a pain in my chest as I remembered Chrysalis. I walked over to Twilight and cast a spell on her. She passed out in Swirly's hooves. He laid her on the floor and we left to go get everypony else.

We stopped at Rarity's boutique to get Draco. "Farewell, my love. I shall see you when the fates allow it. Nay, even if the fates do not wish it to be I will always love you." Rarity kissed him and we put her under the sleep spell.

Next on the list was Si. We arrived at Derpy's house and Si was waiting outside the door for us. Derpy made us all muffins before I put her under the sleep spell.

We found Straight Edge arguing with Rainbow Dash in the middle of the street. I cast the sleep spell on her and Draco flew her home. "Si, I want you to go find Shadow while Swirly puts the spell on the other elements of harmony."

Si nodded and ran over to a tree. He pulled out an airhorn and pressed the button. Shadow fell out the tree screaming. We all laughed except for Si who kept his usual poker face.

"You realize this means war." Shadow told me.

There was a gust of wind and a dark red alicorn landed in front of me. "I will fight as well." Dusk said.

Swirly came back and said he had cast the spell on all of ponyville. I cast a forcefield around the town. I turned to my group. "Let's go kill that asshole."

* * *

Field outside everfree forest 30 minutes later

"So are you all here to prove your loyalty to me?" Midnight asked us.

"Of course not." I told him. "We're here to kill you."

He smiled. "So be it."

Swirly engaged him in a magic duel. Swirly was blown back a few miles into the forest.

Si charged and punched him. Si's hoof just went through his body. Midnight's horn glowed black and Si disappeared.

The battle was then taken into the air. Dusk launched a fireball but Midnight just shot it back at him. Dusk absorbed the fire spell and Midnight punched him in the face knocking him out. Dusk fell to the ground like a broken ragdoll.

Draco was dodging all of the attacks aimed for him. Shadow was flying a few thousand feet above Midnight. He folded his wings and started spinning in a spiral. Shadow flew toward Midnight faster than the speed of sound. There was a loud crack and Midnight was down. The impact had caused Shadow to fly off towards the mountains.

Midnight got up and and headbutted Draco, taking him out. He smiled. "Two on one. Seems a bit unfair for you, don't it?"

Edge was losing his temper. Small black flames started to erupt out of his hooves.

"Who knows, maybe when i'm done with the two of you I might pay a changeling and a Rainbow pegasus a visit."

That was the last straw for both of us. "Remain calm, Sky!" Breeze told me.

"Where have you been!" I snapped at her.

"Nevermind that right now. You need to control the flames!"

"What flames?"

"Look at yourself!"

I noticed that my hooves had turned sky blue. They were on fire. I felt my mane and noticed it became blue fire as well. I looked over at Edge and saw that the same thing had happened to him except his flames were as black as Midnights coat. He turned to me and we both understood. We could hurt him now. I rushed him and threw him towards Edge.

"What the fu-"

Edge gave him an uppercut before he could finish his sentence. I grabbed him and made the blue fire on my hoof grow hotter. Edge came up next to me. His black hoof got even darker. Thanks to these weird flames. Midnight had become solid. He split into Three clean pieces as we punched him simultaneously. I saw Edge faint and fall. I flew towards canterlot, hoping I could get there before I passed out. I realized i wouldn't get there in time. I crashed into a remote part of the everfree forest.

* * *

end of chapter 7

William: next chapter is essentially the aftermath of Midnight's attack.

Fenrir: Leon is dangerously injured so he'll be out of commission for a while. *takes Aurora back from william*

William: the story is far from over. Far from it. Tell me if you liked the gory parts. Our profile will have information about chapter updates.


	8. Chapter 8

as the clock turns chapter 8

William: this is the final chapter of part 1. Please enjoy. I apologize for the lateness. We had to work and read Sket Dance. (Didn't have to read it, but it's so funny.)

* * *

Everfree forest, Sky's pov

"Ugh." I groaned as I climbed out the crater I made when I crash landed. "Man,that hurt." I turned off the last of the flames with my mind.

"Back to Canterlot!" Thunder said. "Or ponyville. Whichever we find first."

"Hopefully, ponyville." I said. "I don't feel like going back to Canterlot." I heard a mare scream. "What pony in their right mind would be this deep in the Everfree forest?" Thunder slapped me. "Oh yeah. I'm in here too." I ran towards the sound of the scream. I found Swirly with one of his hooves stuck in a tree and screaming his head off. Shadow was rolling around on the ground laughing.

"A bug! Get it away! It's gonna eat me!" Swirly yelled while trying to get his hoof unstuck. A small ladybug landed on his snout. He fainted.

"We are so using that against him." I told Thunder.

"Hell yes we are."

I walked over to Shadow. "You think we should leave him here while we get the others?" I asked him.

He smiled. "I got a better idea. Find me some honey."

I found a bees nest in the tree that Swirly was stuck in. I pointed it out to Shadow.

"Good. Now we need to get the bees to leave." He pulled out a weird flower. Instantly, all the bees in the hive flew for the flower. he then tossed a rock at the hive. It broke and fell on Swirly.

He woke up and looked at us. He noticed the broken beehive on him. "You didn't." He said.

"We did." We said in unison as Shadow threw the flower at him. It landed on his forehead. The bees looked for the flower and turned into an angry fist. Shadow pointed at Swirly, his eyes full of fear. The bees spelled out thank you and flew towards the flower in the shape of an arrow. Swirly screamed as we ran away laughing. We found Edge first. He was still unconscious. I threw a stray branch I had found at his head. There was no response. I walked over to him and checked his pulse.

"He's still alive." I told Shadow. I woke him up by stabbing him in the neck with a pen I summoned.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked me.

I threw the pen aside. "Whatever do you mean, Edge?"

He glared at me. "So where are the others?" There was a scream from the direction we had left Swirly in. "What was that?"

Me and Shadow laughed. "That was Swirly. He made friends with some bees." I said. "Come on, lets go find the others. We had found Si sleeping with half his body stuck inside of a boulder. Shadow woke him up while I broke the boulder. He yawned and ran over to a nearby tree. He hit it and a cake fell out. Si caught the cake and started eating it.

"Weird. I can't sense Draco or Dusk. Guess they got out." I motioned to Si and Shadow. "Let's go get Swirly and get out of this forest."

* * *

Canterlot castle, Sky's room, Chrysalis's pov

All I could see was the color white. I heard Celestia's depressed voice. I sat up and my vision returned.

Celestia's face looked like she was crying. She turned to me. "Sky is dead." She said.

"No." I muttered. Celestia turned and left the room. I noticed I was in Sky's room and realized I would never see him again. I broke down in tears.

* * *

Sky's pov

After we had retrieved Swirly, Who had said some pretty bad words to me and Shadow, we exited the Everfree forest. I sighed. "It just had to be canterlot, didn't it?" I teleported us to the gates outside the castle.

The guards noticed me. "Changeling!" They shouted as they attacked me.

Luna stormed out through the palace gates. "Who dares to disturb us on this most saddest of days!" She then noticed us. Her eyes widened. "How?"

"How what?" I asked her.

"H-he said you were dead."

"Who said I was dead?"

"Thanatos."

"He's here?" I was getting excited. I hadn't seen my father for a long time.

"He's comforting your mother." She told me. "I guess we should tell her the good news." We all followed her into the palace.

As soon as I entered the front gate, Pinkie attacked me. I looked at her face. She had been crying.

"I missed you, master Sky." She said while nuzzling me.

Inside my head, Hellion was giving me the death glare. "You two timing asshole."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Breeze shooed me away while Thunder held back Hellion from ripping me limb from limb. A loud crash snapped me back.

Twilight was standing in the center of a pile of rubble. "Luna was right. You are alive." She teleported over to Swirly and kissed him.

"And what are we, chopped eggplant?" Shadow said with a look a mock surprise on his face. We all laughed including Twilight.

Rainbow Dash and Celestia came through the doors. Rainbow flew over to Edge and punched him in the face.

"What was that for?" He screamed at her.

"You tried to weasel out of our race by dying." They started a shouting match.

"I think there's something else going on there." I thought.

Thunder looked at me like I was an idiot. "You dumbass." Celestia came up and hugged me. I pushed her away. "I thought I told you you were no longer my mother."

"I only said those things because Breeze told me to."

"Did you?" I asked Breeze.

"Yes. It was necessary."

"Why?"

She shook her head. "I can't tell you that right now."

I looked at Celestia. "Where's dad?" I asked her.

Her smile turned to a frown. "He's gone. He left early this morning." She said. "And theres something else I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

She hesitated. "You're gonna be a brother."

My eyes widened. "seriously?" She nodded. I then remembered somepony. "Where's Chrysalis?"

"She's in your room. She made a full recovery." I ran towards my room.

* * *

Chrysalis's pov

I heard the sound of hooves walking towards the room. The door opened, but I didn't look up.

"You're okay."

My eyes widened. I knew that voice. I looked up. "Sky?" He hugged me. "I thought you were dead." I told him.

"Nah. I'm not gonna get killed by a villain as lame as Midnight."

I was so filled with joy that I kissed him. I quickly pulled away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

He silenced me and smiled. "Don't be sorry. I liked it."

"Really?"

We were interrupted by Dawn walking into the room. She smiled. "Having fun?" I felt my face go hot and looked away.

"What does that mean?" Sky asked. Dawn sighed and whispered something in his ear. He blushed. "Yeah, i'm gonna go." He teleported away.

"What did you tell him?"

She had a mischievous smile. "I think you know what I told him."

I blushed harder and she laughed. "Come on, lets go find your lover."

* * *

Unknown location

"So they think they've won this. Midnight was nothing compared to me. They will soon find out what i'm truly capable of."

* * *

end of part one

William: I apologize for the shortness. I'll release part 2 as soon as I finish it. The first half of part 2 will mostly be fun chapters. Tell me if I did anything wrong or you want your oc in the story.

Straight Edge belongs to roberte da roma assassino(He changed his name), Desert Shadow belongs to Megatronious.


	9. Chapter 9

As the clock turns chapter 9

William: This is part 2 of as the clock turns. chapter 9 is entirely from Chrysalis's point of view.

Leon: the rating has changed because stuff is going to get more violent and mature. These jerks still won't let me write clop. This part is perfect for it!

Fenrir: You know why, Leon.

Aurora: What's clop?

Fenrir: nothing you need to know about Aurora.

Leon: Why can't William write it? He's a god at writing stuff like that!

William: Moving on...

* * *

Ponyville, Chrysalis's pov, 1 week after the events in part 1

I yawned as I got out of the bed me and Sky shared. We had moved into the vacant house next to sugarcube corner about a week ago. Pinkie had thrown us a huge welcoming party. Since most ponies don't like changelings, I had become a dark green unicorn and the ponies who knew who I really was started calling me crystal. I walked downstairs to get something to eat and passed by a large mirror Sky had purchased for some reason. There was an unknown dark green stallion staring at me when I looked into it. I moved my hoof and he moved his. "Holy shit!" I yelled. "Sky!" When I didn't hear a reply I ran upstairs to check on him. I found a mare that looked like Sky shivering in our bed. When I realized this was Sky I teleported us to Twilights. When I arrived the others were already there.

The same thing had happened to them. They had reversed genders. Edge, Shadow, Swirly, Si, and Draco had become mares while the others had become stallions. It hadn't affected Spike and Talon. They were all shouting at Swirly and Twilight.

"Shut up!" I told them. "Somethings wrong with Sky."

She was on the ground shaking and crying. "It hurts. It hurts." Twilight walked over to her. Sky stopped shaking and pounced on Twilight. She stepped off quickly and backed away into the corner. Twilight was blushing.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Um...She's kind of... in heat."

"Whats that mean?"

He was blushing even harder now. "It's when a mare goes into her reproductive cycle and..."

Swirly interrupted him. "They want to fuck any stallion they see for 24 hours."

Rarity smacked her. "Such vulgar language."

Swirly broke into mock tears. "You can't hit me. I'm a mare. A poor defenseless mare." Twilight hit her. Sky looked like she was about to go insane.

I looked at Twilight in distress. "What do I do?"

He blushed. Swirly answered my question. "You have to mate with her."

"Y-you mean I have to?"

"Yes, you have to fuck her."

Sky lost it. She tackled Twilight who was the closet stallion. "I want you inside me, Twilight." She said her voice full of uncontrollable lust.

I grabbed her with my magic and pulled her towards me. She pounced on me since I was now the closest stallion. She regained control of herself and started crying again. I looked at Twilight. "Is it usually this bad?"

He nodded and cast a spell on Sky. She fell asleep. "If you cast this spell on her hourly, the heat cycle should pass." He told me the spell and I teleported us back to canterlot.

Celestia looked up from the papers she was signing. "Who are you?"

Luna walked in. "Sister, I can't find-" She saw us and started laughing.

"Luna, what is so funny? Do you know these ponies?" She looked at us and finally saw the resemblance. "What happened to my son?"

"Swirly cast a spell." She then noticed Sky was shaking in her sleep. "What's wrong with him?"

"She's in heat." Luna laughed harder. "It's not funny, Luna!" Celestia yelled at her sister.

"You're right! It's hilarious!" Luna told her while crying from the laughter.

Celestia walked up to her new daughter. She breathed a sigh of relief. "This spell only lasts for a week." She placed the still shaking Sky on her back. "I'll take care of her for the rest of the day."

I grew worried. "What do you mean by take care of?"

Celestia's cheeks went bright pink when she realized what I meant. "Not like that. I'm just going to put her to sleep until it passes."

Luna looked to me. "Don't worry, we won't let any stallions get near her."

"Why would you need to do that?"

Celestia blushed and walked to Sky's room. "Changeling's don't go into heat, do they? "I shook my head. "When a mare goes into heat, stallions lose themselves."

"But the elements of harmony didn't do that."

"They were originally mares, so they wouldn't go crazy like that."

"But why is Sky the only one in heat?"

"Since Sky has a female personality, he gets like that every 50 years or so. Swirly could have told you that."

I remembered it was her who put us into this mess. "I'll be back after I pummel Swirly into nonexistence." I teleported back to Twilight's house.

"Hi Crys." Swirly said.

"Who?"

"Since we're stuck like this for a week, I decided we should change names." He told me. "Sky is Aeterna and your Crys. Edge is Storm Cloud, Draco is Dracaena, Si is still Si, Applejack is still Applejack, Rainbow is still Rainbow, Pinkie Pie is Party Time, Twilight is still Twilight, Fluttershy is still Fluttershy, Rarity is still Rarity, Shadow is Serene Haven, and I don't have a new name yet."

Twilight spoke up. "I suggested Swirlette."

"That name suits her perfectly, Twilight. Since she is the one that got us into this mess." I said. Everpony else agreed expect Swirlette.

"Can't I just keep my name? They got to keep or choose theirs!" Swirlette complained.

"You chose mine, I choose yours." I cracked my neck. "So guys, how do you propose we punish Swirlette?"

Storm pulled out a dagger. Rainbow smacked it out of her hoof. "No evidence, Storm."

"I can heal her with magic." Twilight told them. Si brought out a jar of fireflies. Swirlette tried to teleport away. Twilight stopped her with magically enchanted ropes and we all moved forward menacingly. Swirlette screamed.

* * *

One torture session later

"All right! All right! I'll confess! Just stop with the bugs!" Swirlette screamed.

Serene backed away. "I knew this would come in handy." She tossed a cicada shell over her shoulder.

"I was messing around with a book of magic I hadn't seen before and tried one of the spells in it. And here we are now." Swirlette told us.

"You're lucky Sky's condition isn't your fault or I would hurt you near death." I told her.

"What do you mean this isn't Swirlette's fault?" Serene asked.

Swirlette shook her head franticly. "Aeterna doesn't want them to know about that."

"Aeterna doesn't want us to know about what Swirlette?" Serene asked her.

"I was asked to keep it a secret, and I will."

"Very well, then. Storm, Rainbow, she's all yours." Storm threw a stag beetle at Swirlette.

She screamed. "I promised I wouldn't tell anypony!" Storm threw another stag beetle at her. Swirlette ran out of the room screaming with stag beetles in her mane.

"Crys, you mind telling us why it wasn't her fault?" Serene asked me.

"I gotta go." I teleported back to Canterlot before she could try to get Aeterna's secret from me. I was greeted by Luna and Celestia setting up barricades against the doors to the throne room. "What's going on?"

"Luna forgot to send away the guards. They almost got to Sky." Celestia told me.

"I said I was sorry, sister." Luna said as she put a couch against the door.

"Couldn't you have just set up a forcefield?" I asked them.

Celestia facehoofed. "I probably should have done that." She put up a forcefield.

"We're calling Sky Aeterna now." I told them.

"It suits her." Luna said.

"Where is she?" I asked Celestia.

"Sleeping on her throne." She pointed to a regal throne next to hers where Aeterna was sleeping comfortably.

"Weird how cute she looks when she's a mare, isn't it?" Luna asked me.

"I will not have you talking about how cute my daughter is right in front of me." Celestia said with anger. I backed away in fear remembering what she did to me last time.

"Celestia, I think the role of the overprotective parent belongs to me right now." A deep voice said from the shadows of the room. A earth pony stallion that had the same coloration as Aeterna stepped out of a corner from the room. "Since she is now our daughter, the father has the sole right to meddle in her personal affairs."

"Who are you?" I asked him.

He looked at me murderously. "I am Thanatos, Changeling. The god of death. And you stay away from my daughter or i'll send you to tartarus myself." It was then that I noticed his cutie mark was a pitch-black scythe.

* * *

Unknown location

"Well this will be amusing to watch, won't it Discord? You enjoy stuff like this." The mysterious voice asked its prisoner.

Discord glared at the voices' owner. "You won't get away with this."

The voice laughed. "I think I will, Discord. After all, who's going to stop me?"

* * *

end of chapter 9

Leon: Please!

William: I said no.

Leon: If I convince wolfy, you'll have to write it.

Fenrir: Good luck, cat boy.

Leon: Dammit wolfy! I'll kill you!

William: point proven. I'll try to finish next chapter by Friday. If we messed anything up please tell me so I can fix it.

Straight Edge(Storm Cloud) belongs to Tristan, Desert Shadow(Serene Haven) belongs to Megatronious


	10. Chapter 10

as the clock turns chapter 10

William: I apologize for the lateness. I was preoccupied by Bleach, Fullmetal Alchemist, and other miscellaneous stories.

Leon: What a nerd.

Fenrir: You do realize he can destroy you in a fight.

Leon: I'd like to see him try.

William: I refuse to fight someone like Leon. Here is chapter 10.

* * *

Unknown location

"So that is the _princes' _secret. This is going to be more amusing than I thought." The mysterious voice said. "Discord, you mind fetching me the aspects of death?"

Discord looked shocked. "How do you-"

"I know many things. As well as your friends true identity." The voice said. "And you will get them for me, no matter what you want."

Discord became enveloped in black mist. His eyes went foggy and bowed to the voice. "As you wish, master." He snapped his fingers and teleported to Equestria.

* * *

Canterlot castle, midnight, Sky's pov

"And nopony ever saw him again." Twilight finished telling his story. Everypony but Si was terrified. Rainbow and Storm were holding on to each other so tightly Rainbow started turning purple. Dracaena was trying to put on a brave face for Rarity but failing miserably. Crys had turned invisible holding a terrified Party Time. Me and Serene were clinging to Si who still expressed no emotion at the story.

Twilight laughed. "It was really that scary?" We all nodded silently.

"Well, at least it was just a story." Rarity said. The lights flickered and Twilight disappeared. We all screamed and ran into the halls. Me, Serene, Rainbow, and Storm ran to the throne room. Luna was running towards us when she was tackled by a creature.

"Run!" She said as she fought the creature.

"Back to the room!" Rainbow yelled as he was running. As we ran I saw Fluttershy hiding behind a plant. I grabbed him and teleported us all to the room.

"What the hell was that?" Storm asked when we calmed down.

"No fucking idea, but it got princess Luna. It has to be powerful." Serene said.

"It's too strong. We need to get out of the palace." I told them.

"What about the others?" Rainbow asked. "We can't just leave them here."

I nodded. "We need to split up and find them."

Serene smacked me. "You dumbass! Have you learned anything from horror stories! If we split up we're gonna die!"

I sighed. "Fine. We won't split up." I slowly opened the door and scanned the hallway. "Coast clear." I grabbed the unconscious Fluttershy, shrunk him down to the size of a marble and put him in my mane. Me and Serene followed Rainbow and Storm into the dark hallway. We decided to go the same direction Crys and Party went in. I led the way since I knew the castle best. There was a strange buzzing in the air. I turned to the others and they looked at me in horror.

"It's right behind me, isn't it?" They nodded and I slowly turned around. It was a pony with a pitch-black hood on and holding a scythe. "It's just Si, you guys." I pulled her hood off and she just stood** (A/N: Leon: what a weird word.)** there with no sign of emotion. The others were obviously relieved.

"What's with the getup?" Serene asked.

Storm smacked her. "She's mute, you idiot. She can't answer you."

"She says she thought it would be funny." I told them.

"I just realized something." Serene said. "How can you understand what she says?"

I tapped my head. "Mind link." She looked puzzled. "You wouldn't understand. It's an alicorn thing." I said.

"Are you guys bucking insane?" Rainbow screamed. "Why the hoof are we just standing around making small talk where that thing can get us?" He was grabbed from behind by something invisible and pulled down the hallway.

Storm grabbed his hoof. "Leave no pony behind!" She said as she was losing the game of tug-of-war.

Rainbow sighed. "It's no use. You can't win." He leaned in and kissed Storm. "Bye." He said as he was taken by the creature. Storm was in shock.

"Let's go!" I shouted to Storm. She nodded and ran after me and Serene. We went in the first vacant room we could find.

"Where's the light switch?" Serene asked.

"YAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" A voice yelled as it tackled me.

"What the hell was that?" Serene shouted.

"What did you do with the others, mysterious creature thingy?" A familiar voice asked me.

"Party?" I asked it.

"Don't change the subject, mystery creature. Where are the others?"

"Found the light switch." Serene said as the lights came back on.

Party saw who he had really caught. "Sorry." He said sheepishly as he got off of me.

"Apology accepted." I said.

"What's up with Stormy?" He asked. Storm still wore a look of disbelief.

"Rainbow kissed her." Serene said with a smirk.

"About time. It was getting hard waiting for them to get together. I already have a party planned." Party said with joy.

"It can wait until we save the others." Serene said. "Now that I think about it, aren't we missing somepony?"

"Oh yeah. Where's Crys, Party." I asked him.

His smile was replaced by a frown. "The creature got him. I'm sorry, Aeterna."

I sighed. "That's another friend that was taken from me."

Serene put a hoof around my shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll get him back." She told me.

The door to the room opened and a blue earth pony with a black mane walked in wearing a janitors outfit. He looked at us. "Sorry, didn't know this room was occupado." He said. "I'll be leaving now." He turned to leave but suddenly stopped. He turned and looked at Party with shock. "Pinkie? What the buck happened to you?"

Party gave him a hug. "Hi, Omni!" Omni had a look of shock.

"Hey, Omnifarious." Serene said.

"Shadow?" Omni asked. "Can somepony tell me what the buck is going on here?"

"Swirly cast a spell and we changed genders for a week." Serene explained.

Omni breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good, I thought we were gonna have some time paradox stuff going on."

"Actually, it might be worse." I said. "We have some weird creature chasing us. It already got my aunt Luna."

"Wait a minute, you're prince Sky?" Omni asked with disbelief.

I nodded. "Technically, it's princess Aeterna now."

"Well, this is weird." He said.

"Around us, everything is weird." Serene said. "You get used to it." The lights turned off again. "Or maybe not."

"Where's Si?" Party asked.

"We need to go find Rarity and Dracaena before that thing gets us!" I yelled at them. Party screamed. I was thrown into the wall. Everything went dark.

I woke up and saw that Party had disappeared. "It's just us left." Serene told me.

I pulled out the marble sized Fluttershy and brought her back to normal size. He was still asleep. I was about to send him to his cottage, when he was surrounded by black smoke. His body was replaced by Si, who wore a look of confusion. The same black smoke surrounded us. "What's going on?" I asked them.

"No idea." Serene said. "But I think we're about to find out." We landed in the throne room where everypony was chained to the wall and unconscious.

"Well, well. Look who decided to pay me a visit." A familiar voice said.

"Discord. What are you doing here?" I asked him. "I thought you were on that mission I gave you."

Discord smiled. "I don't listen to you anymore. I serve somepony else. And he's very interested in meeting you."

"Who's this mystery pony, Discord?" "Please Aeterna, I'm not about to tell you in front of Celestia. I think i'll show you instead." He snapped his fingers and my surroundings changed. The throne room had become pitch black.

"Where are we?" Serene asked.

"You're in my castle, aspect of war." A voice said.

"What did you call me?"

"You are one of the aspects of death, War." The voice answered. "And you will bow down to me, Serene Haven."

Her eyes went foggy and she knelt into a bow. "Yes, my master. I, the aspect of war, will serve you till my dying breath."

"Omnifarious, Storm cloud, Silent Night. You three will serve me as well." The voice commanded. They all knelt and repeated the same thing Serene had said. Si said nothing.

"Why do you not speak, dark one?" The voice questioned.

"She is mute, my lord." Storm said.

"Interesting. And you, Aeterna. You are very important to me." Some of the dark mist solidified and formed the shape of a pony. He moved towards me. "You serve a very important purpose, aspect of love." The mist pony smiled and put a hoof on my head. "You will serve me."

I felt all of my reason die out. "Yes, master." I said. "I, the aspect of love, will serve you till my dying breath."

He smiled. "Good."

* * *

End of chapter 10

William: I feel as if this is moving too fast. If I made any mistakes please tell me.

Fenrir: we'll try to update faster.

Leon: I have a question. Do you brohoof a pegasister? I honestly have no idea.

Fenrir: You're a dumbass.

Edge(Storm) Belongs to tristan, Shadow(Serene) belongs to megatronious, Omnifarious belongs to colossal fighter gx


	11. Chapter 11

William: And we're back after a long break.

Leon: ...

Fenrir: He's been ducktaped.

William: Enjoy the chapter.

Leona: Hello, people of fanfiction! I am the beautiful sister of Leon, Leona. You all will certainly enjoy my presence.

Leon: MMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMM!

Leona: Hmm. Brother seems a bit restless. We should calm him down.

Leon: MMMMMMMMMMM!*Dragged off*

Fenrir: Leona's definitely an S.

William: Don't get blood on the couch! I just cleaned it! Again, enjoy.

* * *

As the clock turns chapter 11

Aeterna, One week after the events in the last chapter

I cowered behind Omni's legs as Storm threw insults at me. "Storm, the master would not like what you are doing." Omni said. That shut Storm up.

"Fine. But one day, he won't be there to protect you, little filly. And then you'll know what pain is." With those parting words, she retired to her room.

Omni turned his head to look at me. "Aeterna, you should be more careful. You know she doesn't like you."

I smiled feebly. "I'm sorry. She said that she was sorry and we should be friends." I told him, tears beginning to well up in my eyes. "But then she started yelling at me. Why doesn't she like me? What did I do to her?" I broke down crying, and Omni just held me in his hooves whispering words of comfort. A large black blob fell on top of us, making me see black and white cats and yellow canaries.

"Si, please get off us. And where did you get that pie?" Omni asked. Pie was a delicacy we rarely see in the crystal empire. She just held up a sign that said ' Welcome to Ponyville: Population-The more the merrier!'.

"Did you take a welcome sign? That's so cool!" I exclaimed while wiping the tears from my eyes, causing her to rub the back of her head with her hoof in embarrassment. "Omni, can we go to ponyville and get some food? Please?" I pulled the puppy-eyes maneuver which always got Omni to do what I want. He looked away trying to avoid my gaze. But my technique always works.

"Fine. But make it quick. Ponyville is in their territory." He sighed.

I shivered. Master had told us of the evil deeds that Celestia and Luna had done in their reign as princesses of evil. Yet the one city still full of life made the best treats known to all ponykind. I started drooling, thinking of the delicious food I would soon be able to eat.

"We need to restock food supplies anyway. Si, help me get her to the particle accelerator." Omni said to her. Si nodded and assisted him in lifting me in my sweet haze to the machine that he had made. Si grabbed a couple baskets and bags of bits, the currency used by equestrians and formerly by us in the crystal empire. Omni pressed a red button on the wall and quickly joined us on the transport pad.

I got a weird feeling of euphoria and pure happiness before that turned to discomfort. Traveling long distances always did feel weird. I closed my eyes to prepare for the pain that I was told would follow. I screamed when it hit, as did Omni. When I opened my eyes, I saw a multitude of colorful buildings, much prettier than ours back in the empire.

"Quickly, put these on. Omni handed me and Si a pair of contacts. I put mine in and my horn seemed to simply not exist and my coat became a pure white. My cutie mark morphed into that of a snow cloud. I looked at Si and she had become a pink unicorn with a Sakura for a cutie mark. You could easily tell she was not happy as she took out her contacts out and slammed them in Omni's eyes. He cried in discomfort, as he had become pink and feminine. I giggled at their interaction. Si took Omni's contacts and placed them on her eyes, becoming a dark red pegasus.

"Omni, you should see yourself." I told him, still laughing. Even Si had a rare smile.

Omni's eyes widened in fear as he turned to tell me off. "Oh, no. It's one of the elements."

A pink face greeted mine, a little too close for comfort. "Hiya, i'm Pinkie Pie. What're your names?"

"Hi, i'm Aeterna." Omni and Si had frantic looks on their faces when I told her my name.

"Nice to meet you, Aeterna. One of my friends has the same name as you." She said, climbing off of me.

"Cool! I might have a long-lost twin sister. And those are Si and Omnifarious. But you can just call him Omni."

Omni and Si both did a face-hoof and sighed. "We're incognito, Aeterna. You can't just go giving out our names like that." Omni told me.

"Would you guys like to be my friends?" Pinkie asked excitedly.

I started to tear up. "R-Really? A-Are you gonna yell at me like Storm does?" I asked.

"Of course not, silly. Friends don't yell at each other. That's what meanies do."

I broke down crying and hugged her, while whispering, "Thank you. Thank you."

"What's her biz?" Pinkie asked Omni.

"She's never had a friend besides me and Si before. Everyone would just pretend to be her friend and just turn on her." Omni explained to her, and I started shaking in fear as the memories returned, clutching onto my new pink friend as if it was life or death. Si put a hoof on his shoulder, signaling him to stop talking.

"You poor thing. Come on. I'll take you to sugarcube corner and give you some cupcakes. Cupcakes make everything better." Pinkie said to me with a smile.

I smiled back. "They are really good." We walked to Sugarcube Corner, and I was to engrossed in our conversation about sweets that I didn't notice Si and Omni disappear.

* * *

Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse, Omni and Si

"I remember this place." Omni said, as Si shadow-warped him to the nearest secure structurally sound, bigger on inside than it is outside building. "This is where those fillies came to plot how to get cutie marks. Cute little tykes." Si held up a small wooden sign with a picture of a cartoon brown bear walking. "What's that supposed to mean?" Si just shook her head.

"Hey, did ya'll hear what miss Cherilee told us we had to do for homework?" Si and Omni started panicking at the sound of the returning crusaders. Si seemed to disappear into the shadows of the clubhouse and Omni was cursing her for leaving him behind. He made a spilt-second decision and hid under the rug.

"Don't ask me. I was getting inspiration." A small orange and fuchsia pegasus said.

"Oh please, Scootaloo. You were just daydreaming. And she told us to find somepony we look up to and get their life story." A pony of purple, pink and white explained to her friends.

"Sounds hard. I'm gonna go get some more inspiration." Scootaloo said, yawning.

"You're just gonna take a nap!" Sweetie Belle accused.

"Call it what you want." Scootaloo stepped on the rug, earning a grunt of pain from Omni. "Um, guys? Did our rug always grunt?" Scootaloo asked.

Sweetie Belle and Applebloom came over to examine the now suspicious rug. "I don't think it was this lumpy either when Rarity gave it to me." Sweetie Belle observed.

"Hmm. I wonder what will happen if we jump on it." Scootaloo said.

"Don't jump on me!" Omni flew out from under the rug and ran face-first into the wall. The cutie mark crusaders shared a look and they all had the same thought.

"Time to get our interrogation cutie mark." Sweetie Belle said evilly.

"And this is the part where I leave." Omni said before running out leaving an afterimage. Si stepped out of the shadows and patted each of the crusaders on their head, leaving them confused.

"Who're you?" Scootaloo asked. Si took out her contacts and was subsequently glomped by the crusaders.

"Si, we thought you were gone!" Sweetie Belle cried into Si's chest.

"Wait, is Sky with you?" Scootaloo asked frantically. Si held up a sign showing a heart with an arrow through it, causing Scootaloo to blush. "I-It's not like that. H-He's just a friend." Sweetie Belle and Applebloom just looked at her with a knowing look.

Si held up a sign that said 'Denial gets you nowhere'.

"I'm not in denial. Do you know where he is or not?" Si nodded. All three little ones eyes widened in surprise.

"Really? Can you take us to him?" Sweetie Belle asked in excitement. "Although, I guess he'd be a she now."

"What?" Scootaloo screamed.

"I thought Rainbow Dash would have told you. They all switched genders and now Si's a girl. Just like Sky." Sweetie Belle explained to her.

Scootaloo started stammering. "But-But-But-"

Si smacked her with a sign and shoved it in her face. It read 'Butts are for pooping.'

The three fillies all made a disgusted face and said, "Eww."

She held up another sign that read 'Love is love no matter what the gender. And love is always Pure. Anypony who says otherwise is an idiot.'**(Leon: Hint Hint, world.)**

"For the last time, I do not like Sky!" Scootaloo yelled at her friends. All three had an evil smirk on their faces.

"Who ever said we was talkin 'bout Sky?" Applebloom asked, immediately causing Scootaloo to run out of the clubhouse, blushing a magnificent shade of pink.

Si tapped the two remaining crusaders and held up a sign. 'I have a task very important for the three of you and secrets I cannot reveal in writing. I cannot reveal this information to the princesses or the elements as they would do something drastic. But first, I need to find Omni.' After the sign was read by the two crusaders, Si vanished in a burst of Shadow fire.

"Her signs are awfully specific, aren't they?" Sweetie Belle asked her friend.

Before Applebloom could answer another sign appeared that said 'Yes. Yes they are.' And it imploded, leaving the two stunned.

* * *

Crystal Empire(Previously Unknown Location)

"So those fools think they can leave, can they?" Sombra asked his slave.

"Yes, master. They plan to betray you to the equestrians." Storm told him with a devious smirk on her face.

"Then they will know my wrath." King Sombra's glare was so dark that it could unnerve Fluttershy's stare.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

William: And we have officially returned. As inspiration for the story as struck, and we found a free internet connection in our room, expect regular updates.

Fenrir: Man, that's a lot of blood. Good thing we're immortal.

William: Farewell for now, good people. And Si will now communicate with signs.


	12. Chapter 12

As the Clock Turns chapter 12

William: I will be managing the story for the rest of the Sombra arc. I am sorry for pushing the date back to the 14th, but Matt Smith will no longer be the Doctor and that makes me very sad. My computer rebooting and taking the first draft of his chapter with it didn't help. Enough of my troubles. Enjoy.

* * *

Crystal empire, Sombra's hideout

"I want you two to bring me Aeterna." Sombra told his two remaining warriors, Storm and Serene. Storm growled.

"Excuse my interruption master, but why are we bringing back the traitor?" Serene asked.

"She is naive and easily taken in. The other two convinced her to leave. I should have made sure they were under my control." He answered.

"Very well, master. We will retrieve Aeterna from the traitors." Serene said.

"Do not let her meet with a pony with an hourglass cutie mark. They must not be allowed to meet, no matter the circumstances." Sombra ordered.

Storm was about to voice a question, but Serene put a hoof over her mouth. "We understand, master. Retrieve Aeterna and keep her away from any pony with an hourglass for a cutie mark."

"And if you get the chance, kill the traitors. I would assist you, but I have to clean up some loose ends." With those words, Sombra dissolved into shadows.

"Let's go, Serene. I have a plan to get rid of that pest once and for all." Storm said evilly as they left for Ponyville.

* * *

Ponyville, home of Derpy Hooves

"Ditzy, do you need me to get anything while I'm picking up Dinky from school?" A chestnut earth pony with a brown mane asked her.

"I could use some more muffins."She replied.

"Ditzy, you have a whole cabinet full of muffins. And a refrigerator full of cold ones."

"Please?" Ditzy gave him the puppy eyes in a rare moment of uncrossed eyes.

"Fine. I'll stop by Sugar Cube Corner on my home." He said.

"Bye, Doctor." Ditzy said and went into the kitchen to prepare dinner for her tenant and daughter.

"Bye, Ditzy." The Doctor said and left.

* * *

Ponyville, same time, with Pinkie and Aeterna

"Don't be such a worry wart, Aeterna. Everypony's gonna love you." Pinkie reassured her new friend.

"Are you sure they'll like me?" Aeterna asked her.

"As sure as Rainbow Dash is fast." She answered.

"Who's Rainbow Dash?"

"Look out!" A young Pegasus cried as she crashed into Aeterna.

"Come on, Scootaloo. You gotta do better than that." A rainbow pegasus told the young Pegasus as she helped her up.

"Sorry about that. I was teaching her how to fly." She said and helped Pinkie pick up a dazed Aeterna.

"Aeterna, this is Rainbow Dash. She's in charge of Ponyville's weather." Pinkie informed her.

"Nice to meet you." Rainbow Dash said and put Aeterna on her back.

"N-Nice to meet you to. P-please put me down." Aeterna said nervously.

"Okay. No need to be like Fluttershy. I was just gonna bring you to the hospital."

Aeterna's eyes widened with fear. "NO! I don't want to go to the hospital!" She said and cowered behind Pinkie.

"What's her problem?" Rainbow asked Pinkie, who shrugged. "Don't know. Why don't you like hospitals, Aeterna?"

"Doctor."

"Doctor?" Rainbow asked, confused.

"The Doctor." Aeterna said.

"Which doctor?" Pinkie asked.

"The Doctor."

"Which one?"

"The Doctor." Aeterna said again, getting a little annoyed.

"Which one? There's more than just one doctor in Ponyville." Pinkie asked her again.

Aeterna sighed. "Just forget it."

"Okay. Hey Rainbow, wanna help me set up a party for Aeterna?"

"Can't." Rainbow told her. "I gotta take squirt home." She held up the Pegasus that crashed into Aeterna, who was sleeping peacefully. "See ya later, Pinkie." She said and flew off.

"Let's get going to Sugar Cube Corner so I can introduce you to everypony." Pinkie said and dragged her off.

* * *

Canterlot

"Celestia, I know who took them." Swirly told the depressed ruler of equestria.

Her head perked up at Swirly's news. "Who was it so that I may smite them with the fury of a thousand honey badgers?" She asked.

"Sombra."

Celestia's eyes widened. "This is unsettling. He was supposed to have been killed."

"Well, obviously he wasn't." Celestia glared at Swirly for that remark.

"Swirly, prepare the troops and alert Cadence that I am coming. We move to strike the crystal empire." She ordered him.

"Yes, ma'am." Swirly saluted and walked out of the throne room.

"Princess Celestia, is it wise to declare war without the proper protocols?" Twilight asked her.

"Do not question my decisions, Twilight." She ordered her student and vanished in a burst of light.

"Should I come back later?" The janitor pony asked.

"Yes, please." Twilight told him. After he left, Twilight sighed. "The princess has changed."

* * *

Changeling hive

"I wonder if Aeterna will come live with me when the hive is finished." Chrysalis pondered to herself as she watched her minions rebuild her home. She had designed the new hive with Aeterna helping her before she got kidnapped. "She's going to be so happy when she sees the room I designed for her." She said, giggling to herself like a little schoolgirl, attracting the confused looks of some changelings. "Get back to work." She ordered them, blushing. A shadow moved across the ground, which didn't go unnoticed by Chrysalis. "Show yourself, whoever you are."

"Impressive, Chrysalis. I didn't think you would notice my presence."Sombra said as he emerged out of her shadow.

"I would know your foul aura anywhere. Void of nothing but hate." She said.

"Hatred is what fuels this world, Chrysalis. If it wasn't for hatred you wouldn't exist. Have you told your little boyfriend what you really are yet? Or are you afraid of what he'll think of you."

"What do you want?" She asked, changing the subject.

"What I want from you is very simple, Chrysalis." Sombra said. "Your death." Shadowy tendrils of darkness erupted out of his body and pierced the hearts of every changeling in the area but Chrysalis, killing them. "I believe that you know of my ability, Chrysalis." Sombra warned.

Chrysalis was cautious. "Why do you want to kill me so suddenly?"

"I need to clean up my loose ends, Chrysalis." He explained. "Otherwise, my plan might reach the ears of that troublesome Doctor. And then everything that I've worked for could be unraveled. And that's." Sombra formed a broadsword out of shadow and swung at Chrysalis. "Why you must die!"

Chrysalis tried to dodge the blade but her horn was severed. "Shit." She cursed. "I can't cast any spells now." She said to herself as she dodged strike after strike. She hit the back of the shadowy blade with her hind hooves the next time it swung towards her, dissolving it. "How's that, Som-" She was interrupted from her gloating by Sombra's hoof hitting her in the face, sending her flying.

"Rule 1 of combat, Chrysalis. Never take your eyes off the enemy." He said and formed an executioner's axe with shadows. He then pinned her to the ground with his shadows curling around her limbs and neck. Sombra leveled the axe to her neck. Her face was one full of fear. "Why are you frightened, Chrysalis? You knew this was coming when you betrayed me like the other 2." He told her. "It's a shame, really. I always thought of you as my favorite pupil. Midnight copied my abilities, and Helios did something unspeakable. But you. I had real hope for you, and you go fall in love with an enemy."

"You wouldn't understand love, you bastard." She retorted.

The shadowy axe rose into the air and Chrysalis's face showed that she was terrified. "Farewell." Sombra said and brought the axe down onto the changeling queen's neck. It made a clean cut, severing the queen's head without a large mess. Green acidic blood spurted out of the wound. Sombra walked away from the unfinished changeling hive and his former student's body. Before he walked into the forest, he took one last look at her severed head, a look of fear forever etched on the fallen queen's face.

* * *

End of chapter 12


	13. Hiatus

William: I'll make this short. I've lost all interest in writing this right now. When I feel the urge to write this again, I'll take this down. Until then, farewell.


End file.
